


Daisy Stark

by Option



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers Family, BAMF Skye | Daisy Johnson, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M, Family, Gen, Multi, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Natasha Romanov, Skye | Daisy Johnson Feels, Skye | Daisy Johnson is Tony Stark's Daughter, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 21,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Option/pseuds/Option
Summary: Skye has been searching for her family all her life, and now that she's found her father, things aren't so easy as she imagined. Throw in a bunch of superheroes, and her life is even more chaotic. This is her story.





	1. Chapter 1: We found your dad

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for clicking on my story, and-hopefully- reading it! Since I've been kinda stuck with my other story- which you're also welcome to read if you please- I started writing this, and it's got me hooked! I have a lot of ideas of where I want to take it, so stay tuned for further updates!
> 
> First, a bit of practical information: This story is set after episode 1x14 of Agents of Shield, and at the same period in the marvel cinematic universe. I will be messing some with the timeline of the show and the mcu, but I will always try to let you know! I have also made the "executive" decision of not writing down episode by episode of aos, even tough I could very well rewrite every single episode with all minor changes, I wont. Becaus personally I don't find those kinds of stories very interesting to write or read. I will though be writing down everything with major changes! Thanks for the attention ;)

Skye was fiddling with her tablet while in the medical bay. She stayed in bed, even though she was bored out of her mind. Jemma had been very strict with her about staying in bed, and she had already got an earful after she had tried once this day, and she didn't exactly feel like getting another one. Tiny and kind Jemma was actually quite scary when she was in her protective zone.

She heard footsteps nearing and looked up at the person entering the medbay. She looked up at Coulson, who entered with a worried expression. The look worried her, making her furrow her brows. What if something was wrong with the super-drug, or they had found something else worring. She swallowed and tried to push the worry down, hiding it with a nonchalant and funny approach. She plastered a smile on her face.

"Whadd'up AC? Please let me know you're letting me out of here." She said making a pout. The fact that his expression remained serious, not even a slight smile or twinkle I the eye, made her smile slowly fade.

"I have some news." Coulson said with a sombre tone, almost looking nervous. He had a couple of papers in his hands, which Skye looked uncertainly at, before looking back up at Coulson with furrowed brows.

"Is something wrong? Is everyone alright?" Skye asked, worriedly. She might not have been with the team for a long time, but she had started to care about all of them, even with all their flaws.

Coulson takes a deep breath, "After your injury, Simmons put a sample of your DNA into S.H.I.E.L.D's database. It's regular protocol for our consultants."

"Yeah, I'm not happy about it, would've preferred to stay off the grid, but it really no big deal." Skye said, she could easily enough delete her DNA off the database if she wanted to, a fact her and Coulson both knew.

"That's not the point. When DNA is entered into our system, they run a check for matches, to avoid familiar benefits and such, it's not really efficient though." Coulson continued.

"And what's your point?" Skye asked, feeling a growing lump in her throat.

"We found a partial match."

"What? does that mean that…"

"Skye, we found your dad."

* * *

 

Skye couldn't remember the last time she was this nervous. She had even been less nervous when Mike Peterson kidnapped her. Phil couldn't go with her, and she couldn't talk about him. Classified information and all that. She had to remember that she couldn't talk about him. Coulson had said something about the avengers not knowing he was alive and that he should be the one to tell them.

He has contacted Maria Hill to go with her. Maria was somewhat stoic but compared to May she was an open book. Skye decided she liked her.

Maria had picked up Skye at the Hub, and they had taken a Quinjet to the smaller Shield base in New York. They were currently in a Shield truck, heading towards Stark Tower. Skye was nervous, fiddling with her hands, not managing to look up from them. She could feel Maria's gaze on her, and let out a sigh, before looking up at her with uncertainty.

"Is he nice?" Skye asks, looking at the older woman.

"Not really. He's kind of an asshole, most of the time at least." Maria says, and Skye nods, appreciating her honesty, while biting her lip.

"We're here." Maria says, stepping out of the car. Skye lets out a shaky breath, before following suit. She looks up at the massive building, with the Stark logo on the side. She had seen it in pictures, but in real life it seemed a lot bigger and scarier.

While Skye had been staring, Maria had entered the building, so Skye jogged to catch up with her. Maria headed straight towards the elevator. The receptionist stood up to stop her, but one look from Maria made her sit down again.

They stepped into the elevator, and as Skye was raising her hand to push the button, her hand was shaking so much that she didn't manage to press it. Maria gives her half a smile, before reaching over and pressing the button for her.

Daisy wants to say thanks, but her mouth was so dry it might as well have been the Sahara Desert.

"He can be a bit eccentric," Maria starts, with a sigh.

"I'll introduce the two of you, and leave you two to talk, if that's alright with you?" she continued, looking at Skye for confirmation. Skye only managed a curt nod. She swallowed to try and prevent the dryness in her mouth and clenched her hands to stop the shaking of her body.

The elevator opened into a huge room with a spectacular view, but that's not at all what Skye noticed. Her gaze was locked on the person sitting in the couch, with their back towards them. Maria stepped out of the elevator, but Skye was frozen to the spot, terrified of what might happen next.

He turned around, giving them a confused look. "I didn't allow you up here." He stated looking at Maria and then the girl still standing in the elevator. He looked back at Maria. "Who is she?" he asked, raising a brow.

"She's your daughter." Maria stated.

Tony gave a curt laugh, turning back towards the view, away from them. "Hah, good one, never heard that before." He said, the sarcasm seeping through his voice. Skye almost starts crying right there, she's being rejected again, he doesn't want her, no one wants her. "Now why are you  _really_  here, is there another lawsuit I have to fend off?"

"I have the paperwork," Maria said, laying a folder in his lap. "The DNA-test check's out, and yes- we've triple-checked."

Tony looks up at Maria with an incredulous look, taking off his coloured sunglasses- which totally made him look like a douche, by the way-, before looking back over at the girl in the elevator, the shocked look remaining on his face. Skye carefully steps out of the elevator, afraid it might close, but not any closer. Tony looks down at the paperwork, quickly scanning through the papers. He puts it down beside him on the couch, before standing up and fully turning towards Skye.

He gives Maria one last look, "You're sure this isn't some sick joke?"

"It's real, Tony." Maria said, with one last sombre look, before walking back towards Skye, giving her shoulder a squeeze, and then she walked back into the elevator, closing the doors.

Skye's feet were still cemented to the ground, despite the constant urge to run away as Tony Stark, Iron Man,  _her dad_  walked towards her.

His eyes were teary as well, and he stopped a couple of meters away from her. "I have a daughter?" He asked, sounding out of breath even though he hadn't walked that far.

"I guess," Skye said, with a slight nervous laugh, still with tears in her eyes.

"I'm Tony." He said, nothing like how she would have imagined. It wasn't overconfident or sarcastic, it was truly earnest.

"I know, I'm Skye." She said, the tears starting to roll down her face, but with a smile on her face. He stepped forward with open arms, clinging his arms around her. Her tears definitely started rolling now, soaking Tony's most likely expensive t-shirt. And not that Tony would ever admit it- but a few tears fell from his eyes as well.


	2. Chapter 2: Pizza for Breakfast?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is basically just fluff. Skye meets Pepper for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? No way you say, yes way I say.  
> I’ll be messing with the timelines mostly in small ways but coming right up is the biggest one. I’ll be extending the time between 1x14 and 1x15 exceedingly. I’m not sure what the original time is, but I will be extending it a couple of months.

Skye and Tony had talked the entire night, the pair of them falling asleep on the couch. As Pepper entered in the morning, she was not surprised to find Tony asleep with a woman. What was surprising was that the pair were fully clothed, on the sofa and the distance between the pair.

She cleared her throat, trying to wake them up, to no use. She repeated the action, still resultless.

“Tony!” she said sternly.

A confused head looked up at her, not to mention with terrible bedhead.

“I have your schedule for today, but first, do you want me to get her out?” she started.

“What?” Tony says, looking very tired and confused.

“Do you want me to take the trash out?” She asks, using the codefrase they had established years ago. She made sure that the disdain was evident both in her expression and in her tone.

“No, uuuh, Pepper, this is my daughter, Skye.”

“Of course, and I’m the president of the United states.”

“Do you guys usually joke about offspring, because it sure seems that way.” An unknown voice said, making pepper look at the woman, no girl really, who spoke with it. She was way too young, even for Tony.

“Just because she has snark, doesn’t mean she is your daughter.” Pepper said, speaking directly to Tony, ignoring the girl. She or her mother was probably some gold-diggers who wanted a piece of the stark industry pie.

“Oh wow, that’s cold.” Skye commented.

“It’s true, I’ve checked the facts myself.” Tony told pepper,

“You’re serious?”

“As serious as I’ve ever been.”

Pepper took the fist proper look at the girl, Skye. She did actually look somewhat like Tony, now that she looked for the signs. She looked back up at her with big brown eyes that made Peppers heart melted, and she knew in that instant that this girl could get everything she wanted from her with those eyes, even as she was in her early twenties.

“Oh god, how old even are you?”

“24.”

“And until now you’ve only lived with your mother?”

“No, I was at an orphanage.”

“I’m so sorry.” Pepper said, giving a hug to the unprepared girl, who stood there awkwardly, giving an uncertain glance to Tony.

“Now, now,” he said, making Pepper let go of her. “She’s a Stark, we don’t like physical affection,” he said, the snark fully back into his voice.

“I have a last name.” Skye whispered, mostly to herself, but the comment made both the ‘adults’ turn abruptly towards her, both with saddened expressions on their faces.

“Please don’t look at me like that. I just found out I have a family, I don’t want or need your pity.” Skye said, sucking on her bottom lip, before breaking out a smile “I’m actually doing really good.”

Stark smiled at her, picking up his phone. “Okay, how about pizza for breakfast?” he asks, to avoid talking about more deep stuff, at least for a little while.

“Yes!” shouted Skye excitedly at the same time Pepper said a stern, “No!”

Skye could only watch as the two adults had what could only be explained as an intense staring contest. She switched between looking at Pepper and at Tony.

“Sooo, do you usually keep-“Skye starts, but is cut short by Tony jabbing a finger up, almost in her face. She was partly startled, partly offended.

Pepper finally let out a sigh, “Fine, why do I even care,” she mutters, flinging her hands up dramatically before heading towards the elevator.

Tony and Skye grinned at each other, the pair practically bouncing with excitement.

“Pizza for breakfast!” Skye agreed.

“Jarvis, can you order us a ham and cheese pizza? You know the place.” Tony spoke, seemingly straight into the air.

“Who-“Skye starts, but is quickly interrupted by a mechanical, British voice, “Right away, sir.”

Skye gives Tony a weird look, “What was that?”

“Oh, that was Jarvis, my personal AI assistant.”

“Really, that’s awesome! So, you can ask him _anything?_ ”

“Of course.”

“So, if I asked him to raise the temperature in this room by half a degree, he would do that.”

“Already done, miss.” The robotic voice answered, making Skye grin.

“Awesome! You have to let me see his code.”

“I- you code?”

“Well, not to brag or anything, but I did hack into Shield with a laptop I won in a bet.” Skye said smugly, Tony only gave her a baffled look in response.

“Are you serious? I had to plant a trojan physically into their systems to get in. Who did you get in?”  he asked, still baffled.

“Well, it’s something I like to call skill,” Skye said with a wide grin.

“Wow, not only do I have a daughter, I have an awesome one! You have to show me how you did it sometime, preferably now.”

“Great, now I have two children in this house. As much as I’m against pizza for breakfast, it still beats dropping it.” Pepper says as she walked into the room, carrying a pizza box. She put it down on the table. The remaining pair hurrying towards the table and sitting down. They both grabbed a slice, munching down as Pepper watched the pair with a scrunched nose at their messy eating.

Tony looks incredulously at Pepper, before speaking up, “Come on, you know you want one,”

Pepper gives him a exhausted stare, before giving in with a small smile and taking a slice. “Fine, I can’t let the two of you eat all of this pizza alone, now can I?”

Skye smiled at both Pepper and Tony. For what was maybe the first time in her life, she felt truly happy and unconcerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a bit short, but I have some plans I didn’t want to get started on in this chapter, and it felt finished where it ended. So that’s the explanation you probably didn’t need, but anyway.  
> Thanks for reading the chapter! Feedback and other forms of love is highly appreciated!  
> Until next time!  
> Option/ Mia


	3. Chapter 3: A real superhero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Skye meets a certain captain for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really on a roll right now! Here’s another chapter, hope you enjoy!

_About four weeks later_

Daisy walked down the stairs to the kitchen typing away at her phone, a noise from the coffeemaker told her that her dad was there, without her needing to look up from the phone. She was busy tracking a signal her dad had asked her to. She spoke out loud:

“You know, that signal you sent over, I pinged its location, it’s in Russia, in some place called Sortavala- god I did not say that correctly. Anyways, it’s really in the middle of nowhere, probably some sort of bunker. I could try sending them a trojan, taking down their firewalls and sending back all their data to us without you even needing to go there. That is if they take the bait, but I could make something they would bite on and-”

“I really have no idea what you’re talking about.” An unknown voice said, making Skye freeze, and snap her head up from her phone, to look at him.

“Oh. My. God.” She squeals, eyes wide and mouth agape. The figure stared at her with confusion, furrowing his brows.

“You’re Steve Rogers! You’re like.. a _real_ superhero! Oh my god, I can’t believe this. This is so awesome!” she said, with a slight laughter, making him blush. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but seemed lost for words, none certainly came out.

“Oh my god.” Skye said, another time, still feeling like the situation was unreal. She tried to calm herself down, by taking a couple of deep breaths, but her body as still tingling, and she had to push down her wat to jump up and down like an excited child.

“I’m guessing you’re Tony’s daughter, Skye, right?” He asked when he finally managed to speak, still baffled by the giggling, bright-eyes girl in front of him.

“He told you about me?” She asked, mouth slightly open, even though her dad was _Iron man_ , it was still unreal to find out that _Steve Rogers, Captain America,_ knew who she was.

“Didn’t tell me you were pretty.” He said with a small smile, making Skye blush furiously. He cleared his throat.

“Sorry, that was inappropriate.”

Her father chose that exact moment to enter, striding in wearing a grey suit and sunglasses with blue glasses, one of his usual douche-looks. His loud footsteps drew the attention of the pair, luckily interrupting what might have been a very awkward moment.

“Good, I see you’ve met Capsickle. How’s the tracking going?” Tony said, looking at Skye.

“Uhm, I tracked the signal to Russia, I can send it over to you,” Skye said, picking up her phone, to send the result over. “I’m sending it to Jarvis.”

Her dad clasped Steve Roger’s shoulder. “Get prepped, we’re going to Russia.” Rogers nodded at him, giving a last look at Skye before heading towards the elevator.

“Great, can I come to?” Skye asked her dad with a hopeful smile.

“No.”

“You’re no fun. Besides, you guys could use my help, these guys are good, they routed their signal of off many locations, you wouldn’t have found them if it weren’t for me, what makes you think you can get in their serves?” Skye argued with a pout.

“Good try. I’m not risking your life, in any way. You can hack into their servers once I give you access from here.”

“Fine.” She said, resisting the urge to stomp her foot.

* * *

 

Times like this, Skye felt so useless. She had located the signal, but deep down she new her father would have as well, given a few extra hours. And so the avengers took off, leaving her behind. It was times like this she missed her old team.

Skye was in the tower’s gym, hitting the punching bag with wrapped hands. She tried to do it just like Ward had taught her, but in the month she had been with her dad, she hadn’t really improved. Rather the opposite. She had a grand plan of training really hard to sho her dad that she could be included in missions as well.

“How do they make it look so easy in the movies?” she mumbled to herself.

“It probably has something to do with the fact that in the movies, they are 200 pounds heavier, a lot stronger, and a foot taller than you.” A something voice said, startling her, making her jump around.

“Mr. Rogers!” she exhaled

“Steve is more than fine. Please tell me that’s not how your father has trained you?” he says, pointing to the punching bag.

“No, uhm, my S.O., when I was with SHIELD.”

“You were with SHIELD? You must have had a terrible SO then.”

At that Skye got slightly offended, “Yes, and Ward is an excellent agent.”

“That he might be, but training you like you’re a muscular six-foot man, that’s not right. You could never fight using pure strength.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“That’s not what I meant. You’re small and flexible. That means you should strike quickly and effectively. Use your opponent’s strength against them.” He said, coming up behind her, taking her hands in his, to show her a few manoeuvres. “You’ll have better luck using your knees and elbows rather than your fists.”  
“Sounds like you should have been my SO.” Skye said, as he let her go. She was smiling at him, as she started to unwrap her hands. He stood across from her, watching as she unwrapped her hands in a comfortable silence.

“I’m up most mornings at five,” Steve says, earning him a confused look from Skye. “You know if you’re serious about wanting to learn.”

“I might just take you up on that.” Skye said with a smile.

“Anyways, how did the mission go? You’re back earlier than I expected.” Skye said, to steer the conversation in another direction.

“We were in and out in under half an hour. They couldn’t stand up to the Avengers.” Steve said, grinning almost proudly.

“The _Avengers?_ I thought it was just you and Tony?”

“Well yeah, along with Natasha and Clint,” He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

“They’re here? Can I meet them?” Skye asked excitedly. So far, she had only met Steve and her dad from the avengers, and she was looking forward to meeting more of them. The way her dad spoke so fondly about them, flaws and all, made her even more curious about the superhero-group.

“No, sorry, we dropped them off at the shield headquarters.”

“Oh.”

“You’ll get to meet them. They’re not that all that special, trust me.”

“Says the ol’ regular supersolider.” Skye sassed, earning her a grin from Steve.

“Come on now,” he says, turning over to the door. “Let’s get some lunch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and all of your feedback!  
> Option/Mia


	4. Chapter 4: I can't walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye get's a taste of what a training session with Steve is like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I’m really happy that I can get these chapters out so quickly, but I would just like to let you know that they won’t usually b coming this quickly. Because school is ending, we have a lot of free time, so that’s why I’m able to put these chapters up so quickly, plus the fact that I’ve prewritten a lot of stuff! Anyways, enjoy!

Skye was sound asleep in her room, having a dreamless sleep for once. She was woken by the lights in her room gradually turning on, making her squint her eyes and tried to cover them using her hands. She let out a displeased groan. She had no idea why she was being woken, especially since it did not feel like she got her eight hours, not even close.

“Mr. Rogers has requested your presence in the kitchen, Miss Skye.” Jarvis’ robotic voice chimes out.

“It’s too early.” Skye complains, pulling her covers over her head. “What time even is it.” She mumbled, it’s a miracle Jarvis heard her, even more significant if he understood her. But of course, he did, he was after all Jarvis.

“It’s 05.00, miss.”

“Oh my god. Are you kidding me!?” Skye groaned further, burying her face in her pillow, screaming into it. She then used it to cover her eyes, trying to fall back asleep.

When she realised falling back to sleep with the bright light in her room was impossible,  she let out a final groan of frustration. “Fine!” she muttered, quickly getting dressed, putting her hair up in a ponytail.

She stomped angrily into the elevator, giving Steve an evil glare the moment the elevator doors opened into the kitchen floor. He stood there grinning at her, hands at his sides, dressed in workout clothes.

“05.15, You’re late.” He says, smugly.

“I never agreed to your proposal, this is practically by force.”

“Oh please, you showed up in workout clothes, don’t pretend you don’t want to do this. Now eat something before we start.” He says, still smug, before throwing her a juice and an apple.

Skye manages to catch the items, although somewhat clumsily. She gives him a last glare, but not managing to keep it through, cracking a small smile before taking a bite of the apple. A strong urge told her she would need the energy.

When they were finished eating, Steve told her they were headed down to central park. The pair walked down to the park, watching as the city that never sleeps, gradually came back to its busy glory. They arrived at the park, and Steve led them onto one of it’s many running routes.

“Okay, how about we run some laps before heading back to the tower to work on your defence?”

“Why do I have to run laps to be able to defend myself?”

“The best way to defend yourself in a fight, is to avoid one in the first place. And running away from one won’t help if you can’t run far or fast enough. And besides, working on your condition is the basis of all training.”

Skye stared at him for a long time, before letting out a sigh. “Fine.”

The pair started jogging slowly around the track, obviously in Skye’s tempo. After about three kilometres, Skye could already tell Steve was bored.

“You don’t have to run in my tempo, I don’t want to ruin _your_ workout.” She said, breathily, she was already starting to feel the burn.

“You sure?” he asked, looking over at her, he didn’t even seem or hear tired at all, more like the opposite.

“Absolutely.”

With her confirmation, Steve runs off, a whole lot faster than what he was going before. Skye gives herself a break, slowing down to a walk for a few minutes, to catch her breath. A gust of wind passed by her, startling her. Steve was by her side, giving her a disappointed look, but with a slight twinkle in the eye.

“Cheating, are we?” he said, grinning.

“No, I- what- how?” Skye stuttered, shocked that he made it around the track in such a short time.

“Come on now, you’ve got to go at least two rounds around the track. I bet you can’t complete this round before I take another one.”

Skye frowned at that, sure he was quick, but he couldn’t possibly make it before she could. She didn’t have that much of the track left, at least she thought so. “Oh, please, you’re not _that_ good.”

He only grinned at her answer, before taking off into a sprint. Skye followed right after, breaking into a full-on run. She soon lost sight of Steve’s back, but kept up her pace. After a couple of minutes, she heard loud footsteps behind her, looking back to see Steve.

“Seriously!” she exhaled, pushing her body to the max, sprinting to the fullest. She could see their starting point, she was so close. Steve passed her with ease right before they reached the finish line. Skye ran across the line, and slowed down, landing on her ass. Her legs were shacking really bad, not managing to hold her weight.

Steve walked over to her, a grin on his face. Skye was pleased to notice that he at least had to take a few deeper breaths.

“You’re really enjoying this, watching me suffer?” She said, between breaths.

 “I guess I kind of am.” He said, hands at his hips, a big grin on his face. “Come on, let’s walk back to the tower, we’ve got to start the _actual_ training.”

“I can’t walk.” Skye groaned, dramatically laying down on the ground, earning her a couple of weird look from passing joggers “I’m practically dead!”

Steve can only laugh as he shakes his head, “Oh well, I’ll just have to leave you laying there then,”

“Wait.” She says, dragging the ai sound out. “At least help me up.”

“Nope.” He said, giving her a last grin before turning around, starting to walk back towards the tower.

“Jerk!” she called after him, sitting up. The reaction she got was unexpected. At her words, Steve froze, giving her a badly disguised sad look over his shoulder.

Skye is confused and worried by his sudden change in behaviour, scrambeling to her feet and jogging to catch up to him, her legs feeling heavy and shaky, but she ignores it. He walks fast, but not fast enough that she can’t catch up to him. She grabs his arm, making him stop.

“Steve, relax, I was just kidding. Are you alright?” She says, looking him in the eyes, to find the deep etched sadness in them.

He avoids meeting her stare, partly turning, “Training’s finished for today.” He says, turning his back to her, walking off.

“Steve!” Skye calls after him, watching his back as he disappeared into the busy New-York morning rush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for reading! I truly appreciate your kudos and comments, so please keep leaving them <3


	5. Chapter 5: Grounded?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m up way too late now. This chapter is sort of a filler/fix-it, so it’s somewhat shorter than what I usually write. Hope you don’t mind!

“How was training with Steve?” Tony asked Skye, as the pair said at the kitchen counter, eating lucky charms. Skye munched a bit on the cereal before answering, unsure of whether to mention Steve’s weird sudden change in behaviour.

“It was good.” She said, putting another spoonful of sugary delight into her mouth.

“You sure?” Tony asked, clearly concerned by his daughter’s mood, she was usually more cheerful than this. “Mr Righteous wasn’t mean to you, was he.”

“No nothing like that, I’m just tired. He sure knows how to wear someone out, and he has a hell of a stamina.” Skye says, with a small grin, not realising the double meaning at first, but her dad certainly does right away.”

“Oh god, please don’t say anything like that to me ever again.” He said, putting his head in his hands, groaning.

Skye finally got it, and straight out laughed at that, even getting to the point of tears welling up in her eyes. “Not like that you dumbass!”

“If it was, you’d be grounded for a month.” He said, his tone as dry as he could possibly make it. HE

“Grounded?” Skye asked, still feeling the urge to laugh, snorting slightly.

“I don’t care if you’ve been legally an adult for years now. I would lock you up.”

“And do you really think I wouldn’t be able to get out?”

“Not if I took your phone and computer.”

“You wouldn’t dare!” Skye says jokingly pushing her phone further away from where he was sitting, earning her a smile from her dad.

* * *

 

The next week went by in a blur for Skye. She had been up most mornings at five, training with Steve. They always went for a run, followed by him teaching her defensive moves in the Tower’s gym. Steve had been distant since that first morning, and things had been tense and awkward between them.

This morning, she had had enough. Skye just couldn’t deal with the tension and awkwardness anymore, especially not if this was how her everyday was going to be from now on. She came to an abrupt halt during their run, putting on her determined face.

Steve slowed his jog, and stopped a few steps ahead of her, giving her a confused look when he turns around to face her. “You’re not tried already, are you?”

“No.” Skye says, unsure of what to do next. Steve just raises his eyebrows.

 “But I can’t do this anymore.” She said and let out a sigh, gesticulating frustratedly with her hands.

“What do you-“Steve starts, but is quickly interrupted.

“I felt like we had a good thing going, but then you’ve been acting all cold all week. Can you just please tell me what’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong.” He says, looking guilty.

“Oh yeah? Cause it sure seems like it. Is this about me calling you a Jerk? Are you really that butthurt? As I said, I was only kidding.” She says, starting to get angry. She hadn’t done anything wrong, and she didn’t deserve his treatment. His sad expression dilutes some of her anger though.

“It just brought back a lot of memories. Bucky and I used to call each other that.” He says solemly, not wanting to look at her, so he just ended up staring at the crowd.

“Bucky?” Skye said, furrowing her brows, trying to think of where she had heard the name before, but then she realized, “James Barnes?”

Steve gives her a curt nod, obviously thinking back

“Oh, Steve.”

“It’s stupid, I know.”

“It’s not stupid.” She said and walked up to him. She gently grabbed his upper arm, trying to comfort him.

“I know it’s not your fault. It just brought back a lot of memories. I know it happened a long time ago, historically, but from my perspective its just been a couple of years. I’ve just been thinking a lot this past week. I didn’t mean to act cold towards you.”

“It’s okay to grieve for him, for all of them. I get you haven’t really had the time to grieve.” She says, thinking. It had only been two years since Steve came out of the ice, and then he had to go right into battle. After that he had constantly been on missions with shield and the avengers, plus learning all about the modern world.

“Wanna head back to the tower?” Skye asks, thinking it was the wrong thing to say, since his expression changed back to a neutral one.

“No, let’s finish the session. I can’t keep dwelling in the past, I have to look towards the future. And I have a strong feeling you may be part of that future.”

At that, Skye raises her eyebrows, that was a little forward, especially for him. He seems to react to his own words, flushing.

“I- not like that- I. I just like _hanging_ with you. That’s the correct use, right? Hanging?”

Skye smiles at his question. “Yes, It’s the right use.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6: You're a hacker, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Skye meets another member of the avengers, and they are definitively up to no good!

Skye couldn’t help but pout and mumble half-assed insults about her dad when she was walking up from his workshop towards her room. He had for the third time denied her an iron man suit, he wouldn’t even let her take a ride in one. It was totally unfair! Why did he get to have 50 of those awesome suits all too himself, but she couldn’t even try one!

“Selfish asshole.” She muttered to herself. She would control one of his suits one day, even if she had to cross him to do it. She had already tried to hack into one of his suits, which she had managed no problem, the issue was the fact that after her arrival, her dad had a DNA-lock on all of his suits, only making him able to wear it. Even with half of his DNA, that wasn’t something Skye could beat.

“Talking about your dad?” an unknown voice asked as a man’s head popped out from the air vent right above her, that had a second ago been closed.

Skye was startled to say the least, letting out a small shriek, her heart racing like a gallop horse as she scrambled backwards, which ended up with her on falling on her ass. Which hurt, by the way, the tiled floor was easy to keep clean, by not good to fall on.

After her shriek, Steve comes running in from the kitchen, a worried expression on his face. At the same time her dad comes running up the stairs, both wearing terrified expression until they saw who scared her.

They both relax at the sight of the man, her dad letting out a loud sigh.

“Clint, did you really have to scare her?” He says, with an exasperated and disapproving look directed at the man, Clint, apparently.

Clint grinned, before easily like a cat flipped himself right side up off the ceiling and onto the floor.

“You guys can’t take away all of my fun.” Her dad rolled her eyes and walked back down to his workshop. Steve hesitated, but after Clint reached out his hand to help Skye up, he decided to turn back to his lunch in the kitchen.

Skye, who was still on the floor, looked sceptically at the hand Clint reached out, but after looking at his earnest face, and hesitating for a second, she grabbed it and let him help her back up.

“You know your dad’s a prick, right?”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“It has to do with _everything_.”

“What?” Skye said, utterly confused. She was not at all following his trail of mind.

“I need your help.”

“ _Hawkeye_ needs _my_ help?”

“Yeah, you’re a hacker, right?”

“Well, yes, but-“Skye starts, still confused, but is quickly interrupted.

“How about you and me pull off the greatest prank of the century?”

Now that was something that Skye just simply couldn’t refuse.

 

* * *

 

 

“Why the hell did I agree to this.” Skye groaned, as she and Clint were crawling through the vents. They were tight and dusty and confusing. Even Clint, who had claimed to basically living in the vents, had already lead them down the wrong path five times.

“I’m pretty sure this is the right way.”

“ _Pretty sure_ , are you kidding me!” Skye said angrily, accidentally bumping her head on the ceiling of the vent.

“Ow!”

“Be quiet! The point of venturing the vents is to avoid being seen, but that won’t help if they can hear you from a mile away.”

“God, you’re like a grown man-child.”

“Says the actual kid.”

“I’m not a kid!”

“Shhh! We’re here.” Clint whisper-shouts, the ACDC music blasting from the nearest grate confirming it. Clint crawled past the air grate, before elegantly turning back around so that they both could watch the room under it. Her dad was working on the part of his glove, adjusting something using a screwdriver. Clint pulled out her laptop from the backpack he had been wearing, handing it to Skye. While she tried to set it up in the cramped space, he brought a camera from his bag, and carefully removed the grate.

Skye logged onto her laptop, accessing her father’s systems as Clint cautiously installed the camera. She easily bypassed his firewalls, and re-coded Jarvis not to alert her dad of what was going on. She imported the program she had worked on a couple of hours prior into Jarvis’ programming.

“You ready?” she whispered to Clint.

“Just a second,” he said, connecting a last wire, before pressing the record button, “Now.”

Skye booted up the program, and the pair watched as Tony’s suit flew towards a very confused Tony and engulfed itself around him. The ACDC music had stopped, and been swapped with a hefty Rihanna beat. Skye and Clint could hear Tony’s angry commands at Jarvis, and desperate attempts to control the suit, but he couldn’t.

Then the suit started dancing the chicken dance, and laughter busted out from both Skye and Clint, the pair no longer being able to hold it in any more. The pair even got to the point of full out cry-laughing, and Skye was sure her dad had to hear them, even though he couldn’t see them, since he couldn’t control the suit.

They became even more hysteric when the suit started twerking to the beat, followed by it flossing. The best part was that they had it all on tape.

“Clint, Skye, I’ll kill the two of you!” her dad’s angry voice rung through the room, even through the mask of the suit.

Totally worth it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that up till now this story’s been mostly fluff, but from next chapter and onwards, there will be some actual plot! Mainly disguised with fluff, yes, but just thought I’d give you guys a heads up!
> 
> Anyways, as always thanks you so much for reading! If you have any questions or just anything to say, please leave me a DM or a review, and I’ll do my best to answer.
> 
> See you next chapter? <3


	7. Chapter 7: I'm not scared!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I aware that the drive from New York to D.C is over four hours? Yes.  
> Will I complexly ignore that for the purpose of this chapter? Absolutely.

 

Skye was bored. Really bored, actually. Pepper and her dad had had to go on some Stark Industries business, and thinking it was going to be boring, she decided not to tag along. Turns out, being all alone at Stark tower was a _lot_ more boring. The bad decision making part was all on her though. At least she thought she had been all alone, until Steve suddenly walked into the living room, from the kitchen, heading towards the elevator. He sent her a smile

“Where are you going?” Skye asked Steve as he headed towards the elevator, “Going out?”

She sat up in the armchair she had been laying and twirling around in while binging what had to be three seasons of suits now. He stopped and looked back at her. He was dressed in civilian clothes, with a brown leather jacket. The jacket was what made Skye assume he was going out.

 “I’m headed to the Triskelion actually. I got called in.”

“Cool.” She said, nodding her head, pursing her lips. Steve looked at her for a long time before turning around and continuing towards the elevator. At that, Skye let out a loud sigh, making Steve chuckle and turn around.

“Is this your way of asking to come with?”

“Maybe,” Skye said with a sly grin.

“Come on, then.”

“Yes!” Skye said, mostly to herself, grinning before jogging to catch up to him. The pair took the elevator down to the garage floor. To be honest Skye wasn’t even aware that Steve had a car, maybe they were just going to borrow one of her dad’s.

They weren’t, she realised, as Steve walked towards a motorcycle at the far end of the garage. Skye stopped, looking sceptically at Steve’s back.

 “You want me to sit on _that?”_

“You were the one who wanted to come.”

“Yes, but I didn’t know that-“ she stops, when he turns to her with a grin on his face. “And my dad will kill you you know.”

“He doesn’t have to know. Besides, I don’t think that’s what this is about. You’re scared.”

“I’m not scared!” Skye said, defensively.

“Oh yeah?”  
“Yeah! I would drive my own bike if I could.”

“Stop messing around and get on.” He said, grinning while putting the helmet on her head. He got on the bike, waiting for her to get on. She does, although rather clumsily, and only hesitating for a second before wrapping her arms around his middle, resting her head on his back.

He uses the kickstart to turn on the beast, and Skye can feel it humming beneath her, feeling the power of the engine. He takes it slow at first, probably sensing her fear through how hard she clenches her hands around him, but after a few minutes she relaxes a bit, almost enjoying the butterflies in her stomach and wind in her hair.

 

* * *

 

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Steve asked her while parking his motorcycle.

“It actually wasn’t. Probably the most fun I’ve had since Clint and I pranked my dad.”

“That wasn’t pretty great, wasn’t it.”

“Yeah.” Skye said as they walked towards the massive building, surveying it in all of it’s glory.

“Woah, I knew the Hub was smaller than the Triskelion, but it is really huge!”

Steve chuckled, “You haven’t been here before?”

“No, only the hub.”

“This will be an experience then.”

He led her towards an entrance, and as they entered there were a checkpoint right away. Steve found his badge, but the guards didn’t even look at it, letting up the gate and looking at Steve with big eyes. Skye tried to follow after him, but the guards couldn’t have been that dazed, because they closed the gate, standing in the way when she tried to enter.

“Badge?” one of them asked, clearly judging her. She probably didn’t look like all the other shield agents, wearing a white blouse, blue jeans and pink leather jacket instead of a suit or an all-black outfit.

“I-“

“She’s with me.” Steve said, evidently using his stern voice. The guard turned back to look at Steve, a little pale now, and quickly opened the gate.

“Uh- I’m sorry, captain.”

Skye walked through the gate, giving Steve a devious look while trying to keep the smile off her face. The expression on the guard’s face had been hilarious. Steve gave back a knowing grin, walking up the first set of stairs alongside her.

“I’ve got some time before my brief; do you want a tour?”

“Yes! I’d love to get to now all the dirty secrets that the country’s most secretive agency has.” She said, grinning, making Steve furrow his brows.

“That sounds like something a member of The Rising Tide would say.”

“Hey, you know I don’t do that stuff anymore.”

“Yeah sorry.”

“What is _she_ doing here?” an unknown voice asks, interrupting their conversation. Skye looks towards the source, to find a black man in a fully black outfit, complete with a long leather coat and eyepatch. Director Fury.

“I just brought her along to-“

“Just _brought_ her along! Are you aware of how much of a security risk she is?”

“Are you aware she’s Tony’s _daughter_?”

“Don’t take me for a fool, I was aware even before she became a consultant on May’s team!”

Skye just gapes at him, shocked “You _knew?_ ”

He just scoffs at her in answer. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Steve seemed offended as well, “You knew and didn’t tell them? God you can be such an asshole.”

Skye gives Steve a shocked look, she had never heard him say a curse word before, and usually flinched when they were being used, but now he seemed to barely think about it.

“I only do the things I see fit, when I see them fit. I want her out of here.”

“Fine, then we’re both leaving.”

“Rogers.”

“What?” Steve snapped. Fury stared him in the eyes for a long time, probably to test whether he was being serious or not.

“Fine. She can stay, buy only if you keep her under supervision.” Fury finally said, but not before giving Skye an evil look, and then walking off with a sour expression on his face, one he probably had like 98% of the time.

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“I did. He was being an asshole. When you joined Shield you didn’t do anything but help them.”

“Well, not exactly true.”

“Stop underestimating yourself.” He said as they walked down a corridor. Skye wants to tell him the truth, but the lump in her throat stops her for a moment, and when she finally musters up the courage, the pair are interrupted.

A squad of black-clad men walks out from a door in the corridor, being led by a dark-haired man in his forties. Steve sends him a smile, and the man smiles back, stopping ahead of them, sending a nod to his team to continue without him.

“Cap.”

“Rumlow.” They say as they shake hands, before the older man, Rumlow, directs his gaze to her, sending her a charming smile.

“And who is this?”

“Rumlow, this is Skye, Skye, this is Brock Rumlow.” Skye reaches her hand out to shake his, but he surprises her by taking her hand in his and gently kissing it.

“Nice to meet you Skye, you’ve got a last name to go with that pretty name?” Skye looks at Steve to see that he’s clenching his jaw, but he gives her a reassuring smile.

“Stark.” She says, giving Rumlow a polite smile, who’s eyes instantly turns wide, a disbelieving look in them, he looks over at Steve quizzingly.

“She’s Tony’s daughter.”

“Tony has a daughter? Since when?” He asks, still looking at Steve, before turning to Skye.

“About three months.” She says, a small laugh in her smile at his still shocked expression.

“Oh, wow, the world is a crazy place.”

“Yeah,” Skye agrees.

A ping from Steve’s phone brings Skye’s attention towards him. He furrowed his brows as he read the text, before looking up to meet her stare.

“I have an urgent mission. How about I order you a ride back to New York, and I’ll return after my mission, it’ll probably only take a few hours.” He said, looking at her for confirmation.

“Yeah sure I-“

“If you’d like to wait here, Skye, I’m not doing anything, I could keep you company. If the mission is just a couple of hours anyways, right?” Rumlow interrupts.

“I mean, why not, sure. Thanks.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is! As always, thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 4: Finally!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Skye continues her adventure at the Triskellion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of random, but I just feel like you guys need to know; In Norway the government decied to change all packaging on tobacco to one identical one, using plain text and "the world ugliest colour". And now the new designs are being considered for n actual design award, not for consecpt or in any way ironically, but because a lot of designers think the new design is genuenly good. So that's kind of ironic and random.

 

When Steve left for his mission, Skye and Rumlow went the opposite direction. They decided to go down to the cafeteria, Skye ordered a latte and a wrap, while Rumlow only ordered a black coffee. He insisted on paying, despite Skye's protests. They sat down at the nearest table.

"So, what do you do?" Rumlow asked, "Like day to day?"

"Well I train with Steve in the mornings, and the rest of the day I just... do whatever." Skye explains.

"Huh, I could never do that, I need to constantly do something, or I just get bored to death." Rumlow said, and Skye could relate to his words. She had periods where she felt really bored and even useless, but at the same time she felt like she couldn't complain. For the first time in her life she had a proper family, and friends even. That was enough, right?

While Skye had been thinking, Rumlow sent off a quick text, before looking back up at her.

"Anyways, Steve's training you? I'd thought you'd have more use of Natasha?"

"I actually haven't met her yet. She hasn't been around. Tony says she's very busy with Shield-missions, but Steve says it's because she doesn't like having to relate to new and many people. He says it stresses her out. But I did  _not_  tell you that."

He grinned, "Well, then, how about I test how well he's trained you?"

"Woah, we haven't been training for that long, I'm not any good." Skye said with a slightly nervous laugh, everything about Rumlow's exteriors and behaviour told her that he was an hardass, and would not let her off the hook as easily as Steve did.

"Nah, I was going to work out anyways, wouldn't mind having a sparring partner" He grinned, obviously sensing her nervousness."

"I don't want to ruin your workout,"

"No, I could use an easy fight."

"Oh, because you telling me you'll kick my ass is definitively making me want to work out with you. Besides, I didn't bring any workout clothes."

"Come on, this is S.H.I.E.L.D., did you really think we didn't have that."

Skye let out a sigh, slightly shaking her head, "Why not."

Rumlow grinned, "That's the right answer."

* * *

 

Steve walked onto the quinjet, ready for the mission. The pilot looked at him as he entered, and counted all the people on the quinjet.

"Where's Rumlow?" he asked, looking at Steve specifically, "He was with you earlier, right?"

Steve furrowed his brows, very confused, "Rumlow? But he just said-"

"I'm stepping up in his place." Rollins said while walking onto the plane, settling down in a seat, putting on his belt.

Steve was still confused, and was about to ask Rollins why, but since the pilot's now starting up the plane, he has to sit down as well.

* * *

 

Skye and Rumlow was sparring. It had been less than ten minutes, and still Rumlow had managed to pin Skye to the mat three times. He came at her with a roundhouse kick, one she actually manages to deflect, this time. She feels a small sense of victory at that. He a jab at her, but she blocks it with her arm

"Good." He complimented her, and she sends him a smile.

And suddenly he drops down, swinging his legs to topple hers, making her fall to the ground a fourth time. Skye groans.

"Don't let your opponent distract you."

"You're mean. At least Steve let's me win  _sometimes_."

"This isn't about winning, it's about learning. And the position you're in right now, that's the most crucial part."

"The part where I'm defeated is the most crucial part?" Skye asks him sceptically, the sarcasm evident in her voice.

"The part where you get up again is the most important. Or are you just going to lay there and let your opponent kill you?"

Skye started to get up on her feet, but before she was back up, Rumlow pushed on her shoulders, making her fall back on her ass. She threw up her hands in an offended 'what'.

"If you use that much time getting up, you're dead."

"If you expect me to jump back onto my feet when laying on my back, you're being to naïve. I can't do that."

"Yet. No I expect you to find a more efficient way, or roll away when your opponent attacks you, so that you can avoid their attacks. Let's try it."

Skye laid back down, and Rumlow strikes at her. She rolls away from his strike, rolling onto the side of her ass, allowing her to easily get back up, and assume a fighting stance.

Rumlow smiled, "Good. Again."

Skye fixed her ponytail before pretending to sit back down. As quickly as she can, she swung her legs against his, making him loose his balance, just like he did to her earlier. He stumbles, but catches himself with his hands against the mat and is quickly back up on his feet. Skye still considers it a win.

"Yes! Finally!" she giggled, "Don't let your opponent distract you!"

Rumlow could only chuckle.

* * *

Steve returned from his mission, looking like he had barely broken a sweat.

"How was Rumlow?" He asked as the pair walked down towards the garage.

"He was nice, we worked out together."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I kicked his ass."

"You sure that's true?" he asked with a grin and one arched eyebrow.

"Mostly true, at least the part of kicking of an ass. Although it might have been mine"

Steve grinned, before putting the helmet onto her head, messing up her hair.

"I can do that myself you know,"

"Yeah, yeah, know get on."

* * *

_At an unknown location_

"She could be the leverage we need."

"You're right. I want you to set a plan so we could capture her."

"She's exactly what we need for our plan to work. Once we have her in our possession, we could start the  _real_ plan."

"Understood, sir."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kind of choppy, but next chapter is sure to bring some serious action! Thanks for reading!
> 
> I truly appreciate all of you guys' reviews, so please keep leaving them!


	9. Chapter 9: Only if you ask nicely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another chapter!

 

Skye’s phone rings, with an unknown number, making her furrow her brows in confusion. It was probably someone calling the wrong number, she reasoned, since only a few people knew her phone number. She had decided no to pick up, but when the number didn’t stop calling after twenty seconds, her curiosity got the best of her, and she picked up the phone to answer it, accepting the call.

“Hello?” She asked into the phone, her tone at the end of the sentence clearly stating it as a question.

“Skye, this is Fury.” A deep voice answered.

“Well, then give me one reason I shouldn’t hang up right now.” Skye said, still angry at him from their last encounter.

“Shield needs your help.”

“I didn’t hear a question in there somewhere.” Skye sassed. There was a loud sigh on the other side of the phone, before Fury formulated a response.

“Can you help Shield, _Skye_? We could use your hacking skills.”

“Only if you ask nicely.” She states, hearing the muffled sound of a cuss and a ‘she’s going to be the death of me’, before the line went silent for a long time. Skye actually had to double check that the call hadn’t been declined before he finally responded.

“ _Please,”_ he said, sounding exasperated. Knowing she could not bend the line anymore, Skye grins a victorious grin.

“Great, I’ll be there in-“

“A car’s picking you up. 10 minutes.”

“Great, I expect to see you when I get there.” She says, finally, resulting in yet another sigh coming from the other end, before he hung up.

Skye went to her room to collect her transportable computer setup, which was basically just her laptop, charger and a couple of USBs containing a few different programs. She went down the elevator, texting her dad to let him know she were leaving to.

She walks through the lobby, and out of the stark tower. Outside there’s a car waiting for her, a black clad Shield agent opening the back door for her. She sends him a smug smile, before entering the car.

The shield agent closed her door for her, before getting in the front seat and firing up the engine.

“What’s your name?” Skye asked the driver, and waited patiently for his answer, before realizing she wasn’t getting one.

“Fine.” She rolled her eyes. “Nevermind.”

She put her plugged her headphones into her phone, playing her latest Spotify playlist, while watching all the other cars they were driving by.

 

Skye must have dozed off, because she is abruptly woken by a sudden impact of force hitting the car. The car is flung sideways and takes a full spin before colliding with the crash barrier. The airbags went off, and Skye felt surprisingly fine, with the exception of the shock, adrenaline flow and slight dizziness. The driver on the other hand, did not seem so fine. Skye popped her airbag, reaching forward to try to help the grunting man.

Skye was really glad she always wore her seatbelt.

She looked over to see what hit them. She saw a black Ranger Rover, and it was driving towards their current position, but now in a slower pace. Skye started to panic, and the panic wasn’t any better when a loud thud was heard from the roof of their car. Skye held her breath, listening as there were smaller thuds across the roof – footsteps.

Suddenly, the windshield broke, shattered by a metal hand that punched through, and grabbed the agents by the throat.

Skye’s not sure how she pulls off her next moves. Maybe it’s her training, maybe it’s her overall Stark’ness. She reaches forward and grabs the gun from the agent’s holster, before quickly opening her door and sprinting out. She grabs her phone while running, dialling the only number on her speed dial.

“Come on, come on!” she mumbles to herself, still in full sprint. She doesn’t take the time to look back, still going full speed.

“You have now reached the live voicemail of-“

“Fuck!” Daisy cussed, declining the call, calling the next on her list. He picked up after a couple of seconds.

“Skye, what is this about, don’t tell me you’re going to be late.“

“No! Fury, I think your agent is dead and someone is-“

Skye doesn’t get to finish the sentence, as something - someone throws it out of her hand. She doesn’t realize until later that it was a bullet fired from a sniper gun, with insane precision, as she assumed he hadn’t just missed her head on purpose.

She turns around, terrified to see a man with long brunette hair, a metal arm and a mask covering half his face carrying a sniper rifle, walking calmly towards her. He was followed by three black clad figures also bearing guns, all pointed at her. She debates for a second whether to surrender or run. The fact that they haven’t killed her _yet,_ helps her make her decision.

She aims her stolen gun towards them, flipping off the safety, and firing up several shots while jogging towards the side of the road. The car crash had happened on a raised highway, so after assuming she couldn’t outrun them, she decided to jump instead. While still keeping up her firing, forcing the other group to stay down, she climbed over the railing.

She planned to jump off and roll the landing, just like they do in the movies. She mentally prepares herself to jump off, and fires a final shot in the enemy’s direction, crouching slightly.

She jumps off, feeling like she made it for exactly half a second. Her right wrist, the hand carrying the gun, is caught mid-jump. The stopped momentum made her slam into the side of the road, hurting her back and her head. She looks up to that the masked man had caught her arm with his metal arm, with what had to be an insane speed. She tried to use her legs to kick off against the bridge and making him release her hand, but quite unsuccessfully. He doesn’t even seem to struggle, his hold on her wrist hurting her.

“Did she really just try to kill herself?” One of the black clad men accompanying him said, giving her a critical look. “Pull her back up.”

The masked man lifted her back up way to easily, pulling her back over the railing, despite all of her verbal and physical protests. He grabbed the gun out of her hand, and then twisted both her arms behind her back, pushing her towards the vehicle they originally hit them with.

“Let go of me you assholes!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff-hanger! I’m sorry (not really)! Hope to see you tune in to the next chapters. As always thanks you for reading, and please leave your reviews! 


	10. Chapter 10: You can't win

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Are you having a nice weekend? I would just like to tell you guys how much I love getting you feedback on my stories. I honestly appreciate it, and I get to the point of giggling every time I see I’ve gotten a new comment! SO thanks you so guys so much for that, as well as leaving kudos and subscribing to my story!
> 
> So, in this chapter, Skye is basically being a lucky badass.

 

Skye had a hood over her head, blocking her sight. Her wrists were bound, and she was squeezed in the middle seat, between two large men. One of them was the man with the metal hand. She could tell because her arm was cold, touching his metal one. The eerie silence in the car had been present since they forced Skye into it. The men weren’t talking with each other and didn’t have the radio on either. It was weird, even considering they we’re killers _and_ kidnappers.

“Why are you doing this?” She asked, trying to keep her voice icy, but utterly failing. Her voice shook slightly, even with her trying to conceal her fear. She hadn’t even realised she was shaking until she had tried speaking. The men had probably noticed.

“Quiet.” A man said. It wasn’t the one with the metal arm, he had yet to speak. It was the one who spoke earlier, she recognized his voice. She swallowed, trying to calm herself. Why had they taken her? Was this because of her dad? But no one knew about him being her dad, so how was that possible?

She had tried to be smart, count the time and remember all the turns, but her lack of vision had her utterly confused, and the fear didn’t help either. In other words, she had forgot it all after two turns. After what had to have been 20 minutes, at least she though so, the car came to a stop.

She heard shuffling before the sound of several doors opening. The guy on her left, the one who didn’t have the metal arm, took hold of her hand, and dragged her towards the door of the van. Skye wasn’t going to make it that easy, laying down on her back and putting her legs on what has t be each side of the door, buckling against it, refusing to get out of the car.

The man got her out anyway, but not without making a real effort, making Skye somewhat pleased with herself. He made a few loud grunts, someone else huffing, probably at him, before she hears several footsteps heading away from her.

“Why are you being so stubborn? You can’t win.” The man who dragged her out stated angrily, gripping her shoulders hard.

Skye curls her lip and swings her head up and to the side, successfully headbutting him. Even with all the odds against her, she hits perfectly, making the guy groan and let go off her hands. She uses the freedom to bring both her hands up, quickly lifting the hood off her head.

The bright light stings her eyes, making her squint at her surroundings. They stood in front of a large warehouse, the other men had walked about 50 meters closer to it, just now turning around at the cussing from the man she headbutted. He grabs at her, but she knees him in the balls as defence. He crouched slightly, but bit in the pain, and swung his body hard into her side, making her fall to the ground. As he stands above her, she slowly raised her hands above her head, pretending to give up. The guy gave her a smug look, but before he knows it, she swung her legs against his, making him fall to the ground. She rolls away just in time to not be crushed by his falling body, and quickly gets up, just like she did with Rumlow barely a week before.

The rest are now running at her, but instead of acting in a panic, she acts cool calculating.

She turns around, almost diving into the car, throwing the door shut and locking the doors almost at the exact moment the rest got to the car, banging on the windows. She found the keys sitting in the cupholder, and started up the engine, stupid assholes.

The man with the metal arm hit the window where she’s sitting, making a decent dent, but before any of them can do anything about it, Skye’s driving away. Luckily the car wasn’t a stick shift, Skye would probably have had difficulty using a gear with her bound hands, but they’re perfectly good to just hold the steering wheel.

Skye keeps checking the rear-view mirror, slightly in shock of what she just did. It was incredible it had even worked. She hadn’t really planned for it at all, just using the opportunities she had gotten in the moment.

“What the fuck.” She whispered to herself. “I’m a badass.”

Skye had to have set a new speed record, driving to her location in half the time it would normally take. She ran several red lights, forcing several people to take abrupt stops, but luckily no one hit her, in spite of her reckless driving.

She stopped right in front of the entrance, thinking she might as well add illegal parking to her recent offences. A lot of startled pedestrians sent her disbelieving looks. Skye tried to get the bonds of her hands, but after failing a couple of times she gave up. She looked through the glove compartment, pleased to find a gun.

She took a deep breath, putting the gun in the lining of her jeans, the length of her plaid shirt hiding it, and then she exited the car.

She entered through the front door of the Triskellion, feeling confused and angry. The eyes of the two guards checking everyone’s ID’s turned wide as their gaze settled on her. The pair exchanged a look before one came calmly towards her, painfully obviously trying to look friendly.

“Miss, are you okay? Do you need any help?” He said, calmly, raising his hands in a non-threating matter, and reaching out a hand for her. His movement made Skye panic, pulling her gun on him.

“Don’t touch me!” She shouted, aiming the gun at him. She heard someone walking towards her back, so she turned around aiming the gun at the person, who was probably an agent looking for a ‘hero moment’.

“Back off!” Skye shouts, before looking back at the first agent. “I need to talk to Fury!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I’m leaving you at a cliffhnger for the second time in a row. Although this one isn’t as bad as the previous one, at least I think so? Anyways, as always thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Please leave me reviews, I read all of them and very much appreciate them!


	11. Chapter 11: I can't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After today I only have 4 days left of school! (and during one of them I don’t have any classes so time off, yes!) Am I the only one excited for vacation? As always, thanks for tuning in!

 

There had already begun to form a crowd when Fury finally came, a couple of minutes later. He was dressed in his usual all-black outfit, complete with his infamous eyepatch and long leather jacket. Trailing behind him was a tall and slender redhead. Her presence was evident in the room, and her demeanour told Skye to be wary of her. She held herself in a confident matter that Skye could only long for.

The pair only had eyes for Skye, who was still pointing the gun at the guard. They were ignoring all the other people in the room. They walked closer and stopped about 50 meters away from her. Fury took a step forward, and Skye met his stare.

“Skye, put the gun down.” He said, using an authoritative voice that carried through the entire hall, almost echoing off the walls. The people, agents, that had gathered around started watching him

“I _need_ to talk to you.” Skye emphasizes.

“Yes, so I heard, and here I am.” He responded, in the same tone of voice. He looked at the crowd that had gathered, sending them evil looks. He didn’t even have to say anything, everyone just scurried away at his expression. He looked back to Skye, the murderous look on his face gone now.

“We went to the crash site and found the agent. Can you tell me what happened? Are you alright?” Fury said the last part in a much softer voice, reminding Skye of her dad.

Skye could only take a shaky breath, everything that had happened hitting her in full just now. She could feel her hands, still bound, starting to shake slightly, while still holding the gun. She looked around at the mostly empty entrance hall, who had been almost filled to the brim only moments ago.

“How do I know I can trust you?” She asked, directing the question at Fury, tears forming in her eyes.

The redhead at his side walked slowly towards her, until she stands between Skye and the agent she was just moments before pointing the gun at.

“Skye, right?” She said, holding her hands up in a non-threating matter, just like Skye did earlier while faking defeat. “Do you know who I am?”

“Natasha Romanoff.” Skye said, swallowing. “You work with my dad.”

“That’s right. And he trusts me. Do you trust him enough to trust me as well?”

Skye felt a tear slip from one of her eyes, still feeling panicked and overwhelmed.

“I don’t know.” She replied, honestly.

“I need you to put the gun down.” Natasha said, calmly, walking slowly closer to her.

“I can’t.” Skye said, feeling terrified, how did she know it wasn’t these people who set up her kidnapping? They were the only ones who could have know about the transport, seeing as they arranged it. She could feel the tears running down her face, and her hands holding the gun very visibly shaking.

“It’s okay.” Natasha said, walking closer. Skye shakes her head slightly, and the woman is now so close that she gently pushes her hands holding the gun down, towards the floor, and then easily slipped the gun from Skye’s fingers, skidding it along the floor, away from her.

“You’re safe now, you’re okay.” Natasha said, putting her hands around Skye, who leaned onto the older woman, full out sobbing right now. Skye wanted desperately to fling her hands around the woman but was unable to because of her bound hands. It didn’t matter if the hug looked awkward though, because it felt so good.

They probably stood like that for a couple of minutes, Fury patiently giving Skye the time she needed. Skye managed to take a proper breath, still shaking slightly, and sniffled, before slightly pushing off Natasha, standing on her own two feet.

“Let’s get you out of these.” Natasha said, carefully untying her bound hands. Once released, Skye moved her sore and red wrists, trying to get the full circulation back into her hands. She looked up at Natasha with unsure eyes, who smiled slightly at her, before taking her hand around Skye’s shoulders.

Natasha lead her towards Fury, who had almost a worried look on his face, but he probably didn’t, it was probably just Skye’s imagination, it was after all Fury. The three walked towards the elevator, staying in complete silence until they reached Fury’s office.

“Secure office.” Fury said, and all the windows darkened. He sat down in a couch, and Natasha and Skye sat down in the opposite one.

“We called your dad, he’s on his way. Do you want to wait for him or do you want to talk?” Natasha asked her.

Skye hesitates for a moment, figuring that it might be best that these two knew the whole story before her dad came and freaked out. She explained everything that happened.

Natasha was a good listener, but Fury wasn’t, constantly interrupting by asking questions. Skye never got to answer them though, since Natasha kept shushing Fury or sending him a death-glare, making him stop his interrogation of Skye. She could tell it really annoyed him, but he didn’t protest and just listened to Natasha’s body language, so he had to trust her a lot. Natasha was the boss. Skye admired the older woman for it, it was impressive how she could control Fury barely without saying anything.

When she was finished telling them about everything that happened, the door to Fury’s office was burst open. Both agents spun to their feet and aimed their guns towards it. Both of them relaxed and put back their guns once they saw who came through. Skye let out a sigh of relief as her dad, in full panic burst into the room, eyes wild and attire messy like she never had seen it before. His stare settles on her, or more her head. They run towards each other, hugging tightly.

Tony could barely breath when he hugs Skye, all the tension and anxiety that had built up during the trip, imagining all types of scenarios of what might have happened to her. He couldn’t possibly explain how relieved he is to find her in one piece. He pulls away from her, putting his hands on both sides of her face, looking worriedly at the side of her forehead.

“Are you okay? Do we need to get you a doctor?”

“What?” Skye asked, confused. She raised her hand to where he had been staring, to find blood on her fingers when she touched it. She hadn’t even realised she had been bleeding and hadn’t noticed that it hurt until she touched it. She had probably been too caught up in everything that had happened, the adrenaline keeping her wound up.

Natasha walked over.

“I’ll take her to the infirmary. I think the two of you need to talk.” She said, looking between Fury and Tony.

“Why wasn’t that the first thing you did?” Her dad snarled angrily.

“We needed to hear what happened first.” Natasha said calmly, raising her brows. The warmth she had shown Skye earlier now completely gone.

Her dad was about to snap, Skye could tell, but with one look at her, he clenched his jaw, and bit his cheek to hold it back. He walked towards the couch, while Natasha led Skye to the elevator.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading! I honestly appreciate your reviews, they really inspire me to write!
> 
> Until next time!


	12. Chapter 12: It's because of me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter! Sorry if my uploading schedule is confusing you, my current one is just posting whenever I’m pleased with a chapter, so that’s that. Besides, I have a really weird and unpredictable personal schedule this week, with everything I’m doing, so that sort of effects it as well lol

 

Skye was sitting on a bed in the infirmary. A Shield issued doctor was cleaning her wound, after having put a couple of stitches in it to seal it.

When she entered, Skye had taken one look in the mirror in the room. She had suddenly understood why the guards had been shocked when they saw her. The blood from the wound had flowed down part of her hair, and some had dried on the left side of her face. Her clothes were dirty and wrinkled, and she had still had a panicked look I her eyes. Her eyes were also red and puffy from crying. She probably looked like a crazy person.

Natasha had been the one to lead her to the infirmary but had quickly left after making sure that Skye drank a whole glass of water. Natasha had seemed determined but hurried, obviously having something to do. Skye had no idea what though.

The doctor put some more antiseptic on a cotton pad, and when she touched it to Skye’s head, Skye winced slightly at the burning sensation.

The door to the room opened, and Skye, expecting Natasha’s return, was surprised to see it wasn’t her at all.

“Skye. I heard what happened. Are you okay?” Steve Rogers asked the moment he made eye contact with Skye, striding over to her, a worried look on his face. He laid his hand on her shoulder studying her fully and looked worriedly at her wound.

“I’m fine. Why does everyone keep asking me that?”

Skye shrugged his hand off her shoulder, instantly regretting it when she sees the hurt look on Steve’s face. The doctor is finished cleaning her wound, and hands Skye a damp towel to wash off the rest of the blood before leaving, with a short smile. The doctor could barely get out of there fast enough, obviously intending to give them some alone-time.

Steve sits down on the bed next to her. His weight pressing the bed down considerable, making Skye lean towards him whether she wanted to or not.

“Maybe because the people that care about you don’t want to see you hurt.” He said, taking the cloth from her hands, and started to clean off the remaining blood of her face and hair. “You just got kidnapped Skye, and it’s wonderful that you managed to stay strong enough to get out. But you’re safe now, and you don’t have to stay strong anymore. It’s okay to be afraid.”

Skye looked at him for a long time, until he finished cleaning the blood off her. Then she rested her head on his shoulder, and the pair sat in silence for a long time.

“Someone died, and it’s because of me.” She said, tears in her eyes.

“It wasn’t your fault, Skye.” He said, softly.

“Yes, it is, they came to take _me_ , and he died because of it.” She said and started to cry. Steve put both his hands around her and buried his chin in the crook of her neck.

“No, it isn’t. His death is on them.” He buried his right hand in her hair, squeezing her against him. Skye just started crying harder, Steve felt her body shaking and heaving. He pushed her slightly away from him, holding her chin.

“Hey, look at me.” He said, making her meet his eyes “None of this is on you.”

They stared at each other for a long time, before both of them leaned in slightly, their lips meeting.

As quickly as they met, they pulled apart, both blushing furiously. Skye almost crawled backwards on the bed, away from Steve.

“I’m- I.” Skye stutters, unable to voice her opinion

“I’m sorry.” Steve said, neither of them wanting to meet the other’s eyes, “ That wasn’t right, You’re Tony’s and I shouldn’t have done that.”

Skye tried to hide the fact that his words hurt her. Was that all he saw her as? His colleague’s daughter?

“Yeah, I’m sorry too I was just kinda emotional, and you were just so nice.” She said. “You’re a great _friend_ to me, Steve.”

Steve cleared his throat and stood up.

“Uh, yeah. I just wanted to check up on you, I actually have a briefing to get to, if you don’t want me to stay?”

“Yeah, no, go ahead.” Skye said, unable to meet his eyes.

 

Tony watched his Daughter’s and Natasha’s retreating back with worried eyes but tried to focus at the problem at hand instead of his hurt daughter, so he turned towards Fury, still sitting in a couch. He approached him and clutched the back, letting out a deep sigh, before looking back up at the director. He tried to keep his anger in check, but he was himself after all, so he just busted out what was on his mind.

“Why did you even call her in? You have hundreds of perfectly capable agents at your disposal, and you call on _my_ daughter, who’s not even an agent! Did you do that just to piss on me?”

“No. I called her in because none of the hundreds of agents at my disposal could crack it. And then Melinda May tipped me about Skye, said she was the best hacker she had ever seen. That’s why I called her in. Not everything is about _you_ Stark.”

Tony glared angrily at him, “How did it even happen? How did they know where to find her?”

“I have my best agents working on it.” Fury said, calmly.

“Are you saying you don’t know! This happened on your watch! And you’re telling me you don’t even know why?” Tony asked, angrily throwing his hands up.

“That’s not what we’re saying. It’s most likely because of the mission I assigned her to.” Fury explains, annoyed.

“ _Most likely?_ Are you confirming or denying that this has with the fact that she’s my daughter?”

“No one untrustworthy knows that, besides It doesn’t have to do with that.” Natasha said, walking into the room with a steely look on her face, “It had to do with the mission. Definitively.”

Fury sent Natasha a weird look. “What makes you say that?”

“Because the drive we wanted her to decrypt? It’s gone.”

Fury dragged his hand over his face, a serious look on his face. “Motherfucker.”

Tony is the only one who doesn’t seem to get what the two shield agents get. He doesn’t like feeling left out, so he voices his opinions. “What does that mean?”

“We have a traitor within Shield.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m leaving you a lot of hints of what’s to come, but I guess they’re pretty obvious as long as you’ve seen the MCU movies. I intend to follow most of the original timeline, at least what’s up this far! As always, thanks for reading! I really appreciate your comments! Honestly!


	13. Chapter 13: Baby Stark protocol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of the first part of this story. Next chapter will be the start of something new. Hope to see you there!

_10 days later_

Skye and Tony were having dinner in the living room, pizza, much to Pepper’s disdain. She had taken a slice before leaving, headed to dinner with some important SI executive. The television was on, showing a re-run of the bachelorette, but neither of them were really watching the show.

“Oh, come on! We both know that that’s not the way to hack into the pentagon! You’ll trip every wire they’ve set.” Skye said, gesticulating frustratingly.

“Oh please, like you could do it.” Tony snorted in response, most likely butthurt.

“I can! How about I show-“Skye argued, getting increasingly angry. Her sentence was cut short by a loud thud coming from the large window. Both heads whipped to see what had caused the sound. In the darkness they both didn’t see anything.

They would probably have thought the sound was just coming from outside, hadn’t it been for the fact that the windows were soundproof, since her dad demanded only the best, so the window was bulletproof as well. A helicopter pulled up to the side of the window, and suddenly they saw a shadow between the window and helicopter, nearing the window with great speed. The thing-person- hit the window, shattering it.

Skye put her hands up to protect herself from the shards falling everywhere. Her dad is up on his feet, calling for his suit. It quickly assembles on him, but not before he can flip the couch she’s sitting in backwards, protecting her from the bullet spray coming from the helicopter. Several people jumped from the helicopter through the broken window and into the room, guns in arms.

“Jarvis, activate Baby Stark protocol!” Her dad shouted out, earning him a confused look from Skye, who’s reaching for the gun under the couch. She hadn’t heard of that protocol before, and the name totally confused her. That was until another suit started to form around her.

“Finally!” She said with a huge grin. She had been waiting to try a suit since the day she got here, begging actually. She prepared herself to fight back against the guys in the helicopter, already knowing every one of his suit’s functions,  but when the suit had embraced around her, she couldn’t control any of it’s functions despite using it correctly. If she had been confused before, she was even more confused now. The suit automatically set of the repulsers, flying up and headed quickly out of the building, leaving Skye to only stare as she unwillingly left her dad.

“Whats going on!” she shouted, trying to push against the suit from the inside.

“I’m taking you away from the tower, just as the protocol your dad wrote demands.” Jarvis’ familiar voice tells her.

“Override, code 334253.”

“I’m sorry Miss Skye, I can’t do that right now.”

“What? Why?” Skye asked, growing more scared for her dad, who was left all alone with the attackers.

“Mr. Stark has denied your access to preform that command during the ‘Baby Stark’ protocol.”

“Shit.”

The suit landed in Central Park, finally letting her out. She looked around, disoriented from the flying trip, trying to find what direction Stark tower was in. She saw the tower lighting up in the night and started to run in its direction. She heard Jarvis telling her commands from the suit, but it doesn’t follow her as she runs back towards the fight.

She was running through traffic, almost getting run over a couple of times, but avoiding it by the skin of her teeth.  Her breath was heaving, but she didn’t care. All that was in her mind was making sure her dad was okay. 

She reached Stark tower in a surprisingly short time, pushing through the crowd that had gathered along with the media, under the tower, watching the fight. Skye pushed into the tower, taking the stairs, since the elevator was closed. She quickly got an icer from a hiding spot on the landing between the fifteenth and sixteenth floor, before continuing upwards. The laps she took with Steve that she had hated, sure made it worth it now.

She broke into the living room, pointing the icer in front of her, as she rounded the corner she saw her dad and what seemed to be the last of the attackers. She shot the closest one, before pointing to and shooting the second who tried to attack her dad as he turned to look at her in shock. He used his repulsers to knock out the remaining two.

His shocked expression turned to one of anger.

“Why the hell did you return?”

“Why do you think, I wasn’t going to let you die.”

“I’m perfectly able to take care of myself.”

“So am I!”

“Are you serious right now? You got kidnapped just last week!”

“And I got away from them, all by myself!”

Her father stills, the veins in his jaw snapping from how hard he’s clenching his teeth. Skye continues her rant; “I’ve been an adult since before I even met you, but still you keep treating me like a child.”

“I just want to protect you. I don’t know what I would do if you were hurt”

“I get that,” Skye said, a lot calmer than before, “But I can’t live my life, hell any life with you hanging like a blanket over my head.”

They both were silent for a long time, before Skye spoke up again.

“I want to go back to my old shield team.”

“Skye, no.”

“You no! You have this urge to always help people, and can’t you see I have that same urge too? I get that I can’t join the avengers, but I want to help, at least in some way. When I was with shield, my life may have been very complicated, but at least my life had meaning!”

“Are you kidding me! You got kidnapped just last week, and someone within Shield was in on it!”

“And we have no chance of finding out who unless we have someone on the inside. Besides, the team cared about me, and none of them were in on that.”

“How could you possibly know?” Tony asked, exasperatedly. “God, did you hack Shield, _again?”_

“Yes, and none of them could have accessed those files. Where will I be safer then on a plane that’s constantly travelling, surrounded by highly trained agents that care about me?”

“You’d be safer here.” Tony said, gravely. Sky only gesticulated to the knocked-out soldiers on the floor beside them, an ‘are you kidding me’ on her face, making Tony grimace.

“Even if it’s not _the_ best thing, it doesn’t matter. I’m leaving whether you want to or not.”

Her dad stares at her for a long time, contemplating, he was even getting a little bit teary-eyed. The defeated look on his face makes Skye feel kind of bad, wondering whether she took it too far. She hesitated for a second, before putting her hand on his arm.

“Dad… I-“ Skye hadn’t even meant to say it, it just slipped out, and his face changed completely.

“What?” He said, confused. “That’s..uh.. That’s the first time you’ve called me that.”

“Oh. Well, even if I’m not the little girl you think I am, you will still always be my dad.”

He gave her a crushing hug, sniffing her hair. “I love you.”

“I love you too, dad.”

 

* * *

 

“Hey Coulson, it’s me, Skye, do you still need a hacker on your team?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Skye can win any argument with Tony as long as she calls him dad
> 
> Yeah, so that happened. As much as I love completely AU stories, I also enjoy ones that slightly follow the MCU, so that’s what this story mostly will be doing, with my own twist of course! The tv shows/movies are already so great that there’s no creative issue following them, rather the opposite!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, and I love your comments, they truly inspire me!


	14. Chapter 14: Funny thing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we’re officially heading into “Winter Soldier” territory! It was really lacking with response to the last chapter, so I hope that you’ll fix that with this chapter! Anyways, here we go!
> 
> This is set after aos 1x16, and I’m guessing you’ll recognize where in CA:WS this belongs!

 

_A month later_

Ward had just killed the clairvoyant, claiming it was for her. Skye felt conflicted, and as they landed for a break in DC, she went outside for a walk. It was all over, the clairvoyant was dead. But, still it was like the suspension was still lying thick in the air, as if something big was coming. As much as it pained her to admit it, Skye knew that all of this wasn’t over.

And as if on waiting on a clue, her phone took the opportunity to ring, loudly, pulling her out of her thoughts. She fumbled it out of her pocket, only hesitating for a second before accepting the call from the unknown number, bringing the phone up to her ear.

“Hello?” She asked, curious of who might call her with an unknown number, as the ones she had regular contact with, she already had saved on this phone.

“Skye, I hate to ask this of you, and you’re probably busy, but I could really use your help right now.” A familiar voice spoke through the phone, immediately telling her who it was.

“Steve?” She asked, for confirmation. She hadn’t seen him since the shitshow that had been his hospital visit at the Triskellion, probably because both of them had been embarrassed by it, and in turn had avoided eachother. Skye was at least embarrassed, she couldn’t speak on his behalf.

“Oh, yes, it’s me.” Steve said, confirming her question.

“Is everything okay?” She asked, “Of course, I’ll help in any way I can.”

He had sounded worried, something she had never heard in Steve’s tone before, in turn making her worried.

“Any chance you can make it to DC?” He asked, sounding slightly less worried, but only slightly.

“Funny thing…”

 

* * *

 

 

Skye had been a little confused when Steve told her to meet him in a shopping mall. Skye looks around the store, noticing Steve right away, because of his massive height. She walks up to him, pretending to be looking at the different types of MacBooks.

“You know, when you asked for my help, I really didn’t think that we’d meet in an apple store. I was kind of looking forward to seeing the Triskellion and Nick again.”

“Fury is dead.” The person next to Steve, Natasha, said, as neutrally as she could. It took every bit of Skye’s training not to react to the news, and for the first time she looked up at the two, with tears threatening to run from her eyes.

“What?”

“I’m sorry.”

Skye tried to regain her composure, and sucked up, blinking to get rid of her watery eyes, taking a deep breath. “What do you need my help for?”

Steve handed her a flash drive: “Can you crack this open?”

Skye cracked a small smile, “Of course I can, what do you take me for?”

She plugged the flashdrive into one of the macbooks, starting to break the encryption. She wrinkled her nose at what she saw before her.

“Shit, the drive has a level six homing program, shield knew where we were the second I booted this up. Which with the situation, I’m guessing is not good?”

Natasha frowns more than usual and looks at the watch behind the front desk. “Then we have about eight minutes.”

“Is this about the traitor within Shield? Is that why we’re meeting here instead of the triskelion?”

“I’m afraid it might be.”

Skye let out a sigh before she clicked her tongue while still typing, “I can’t crack this, not in the time before they get here.”

Natasha looked at her. “Try running a tracer, if we can’t read the file, maybe we can find out where it came from.”

“Already on it.” Skye responded, still typing furiously.

An apple employee approached them, “Can I help you guys with anything?”

Natasha smiles at him. “Oh, no, my sister is just helping my fiancé and I with some honeymoon destination.”

The employee looked from Natasha to Skye, with a confused look in his eyes. Skye looks up from the computer and sends him a brilliant smile. “Adopted.” She explained.

“Right, we’re getting married.” Steve said somewhat awkwardly, putting his arm around Natasha.

“Congratulations, where are you guys thinking about going?”

“New Jersey.” Skye interrupted after the program started to close in on it’s location, looking up at the other two.

The employee studied Steve for a long time, making Skye worried that he might recognize him. She hurried up, trying to finish the locating in case of a worst-case-scenario.

“I have the exact same glasses.” He said, making Skye relax slightly.

“Wow, you’re practically twins.” Natasha said, and Skye could pick up on the sarcasm in her voice, but the employee obviously couldn’t.

“Yeah, I wish, specimen…” He said, gesticulating at Steve, “If you guys need anything, I’ve been Aaron.”

“Thanks.” Steve said awkwardly, watching as the employee left. He turned to Skye, probably to nag about her finishing.

“I’m done.” Skye said, showing Steve the coordinates. Natasha takes one look at Steve’s face.

“You know this place?” she asked.

“I used to.” Steve said, “Come on, let’s go.”

Skye quickly sent the location to her phone, before shutting down the program. She followed Steve and Natasha who took lead out of the store, and started to head out of the mall.

As they were heading up the escalator, their luck rain out, seeing as Rumlow got on the opposite one, going down. Natasha started kissing Steve, saying something about making people uncomfortable. It certainly made Skye uncomfortable. She tried to look away from the pair, as well as Rumlow, but when her name was called, she couldn’t help but to turn around.

“Skye?” his voice called out.

“Rumlow, hi! Funny meeting you here.” Skye said, feeling the stress and anxiety bubbling around inside her, trying to hide it the best way she could. They were so screwed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it! 


	15. Chapter 15: Son of a bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are your weekend going so far? My first week of vacation is already over, it’s going waaaay too fast :(((
> 
> Anyways, I have quite the busy schedule the next couple weeks, but I’ll try to update once or twice a week. Hope you’ll stay tuned!

 

Skye turned around to come face to face with Rumlow. He was slightly grinning at her.

“Rumlow, hi!” She said, trying to sound excited and not like she was shitting her pants.

Rumlow grinned and easily used his hand to jump over the section in the middle of the two opposite escalators. He landed across from Skye, who had to take a step back, and he luckily had his back to Steve and Natasha. “Long time no see. How are you mini-Stark?”

 “You know I _hate_ when you call me that” Skye started with sending him one of her evil glares, “and I’m good,”

He nodded at her, but Skye continued her monologue before he could speak, finding it easier to babble than to actually answer questions. “But what on earth are _you_ doing here, at a shopping mall of all places? I didn’t really have you figured like the shopping type.”

“You’re right, I’m not.”

“Then why are you here? You’re not stalking me, are you?” She asked, managing to sound teasing like she wanted, instead of nervous.

 He chuckled at her question, before looking at her for a short while, studying her, before sighing. «I have to be completely honest with you, we’re looking for Steve.”

“Steve, why?” she could feel Steve looking at her over Rumlow shoulder and tried her best not to meet his gaze, despite the fact that she really wanted to, both to assure herself and Steve.

“Fury’s dead. Steve’s been refusing to share information about his death.”

“That’s awful.” She said. Skye had never been on an escalator that had seemed to be this long in duration, but they were finally near the end, the stress was really getting to her.

“Are you okay?” he asked, probably noticing her erratic behaviour, at this Skye looked over his shoulder to meet Steve’s stare, instantly regretting her action as Rumlow followed her gaze, turning around to stare Steve directly in the face.

Reacting faster than what she thought possible, Skye managed to jump away from Rumlow’s elbow, which was coming back before taking a swing at Steve. Luckily, both men were close enough that Rumlow couldn’t pull his gun without Steve hindering him. As Steve were prepared, he got in the first move, and pushed Rumlow backwards before he can land his hit. It knocks him backwards, and unfortunately, Skye as well.

She had started running down the escalator, in it’s opposite direction, so luckily, she was able to catch herself with her hands when Rumlow crashed into her back and avoided any serious injuries. It still hurt though, and when she tried to slip up from under him and get back onto her feet, he grabbed at her hair, and pulled her back, holding her in a chokehold.

He turned her around, so she was once again facing Steve, who had a very apologetic look on his face. He raised his hands, to appear no threat.

“Rumlow, let her go. She has no part in this.” He said, trying to sound convincing.

Steve stepped closer, still with his hands up, making it look easy to walk the opposite way of the escalator, he didn’t even have to look down.

“Bullshit.” Rumlow responded, but when Steve where closing in, he gave a hard push to Skye’s back, propelling her towards Steve, who caught her with both hands. While Steve were catching Skye, Rumlow drew his gun, pointing it at the pair. Steve carefully moved Skye behind his back, leaving her squeezed between Steve and Natasha, while keeping his eyes trained on Rumlow.

They were at the end of the escalator, and slowly backed away from it. The rest of the Strike team arrived and had them surrendered. Natasha was the only one of them who was armed, so even with a _supersolider_ on their side their chances looked slim.

“Stand down, cap.” Rumlow said, “For everyone’s best interests.”

“You and I both know I won’t do that.” Steve said, preparing himself for the fight.

Natasha backed up against Skye’s back, before mumbling; “When you get the chance, run.”

Skye wanted to argue, to help, but even though she was an agent now, she had nothing to stand up to these highly trained ones. Steve launched himself at Rumlow, and Natasha went for the two strike members closest to Skye, giving her the chance to run.

Skye takes it, running past the two of them, sprinting away with all her might. Heavy footsteps behind her told her at least one of them were following her, and she needed to lose her tail. She takes a sharp turn into a clothing store, skipping easily between the racks, a lot easier than the heavy pair of agents following her. She were pretty sure she had lost them when she exited the store, but kept on running. She was headed wanted to get down on the lower level, intending to get out with one of the smaller exits.

She saw another goddamned escalator, she swore to god she would never ever get on one again and headed straight for it. The one actually headed down was pretty crowded, so she took the one going up to her floor, running don it with only slight struggle.

She got to the end, or rather the start of the escalator, when the sound of a gun firing rang through the hall, making people scream and duck their heads, and run out in a panic. Skye, on the other hand, froze. She had heard the bullet fly right past her ear, the missing probably intentional. She raised her hands, and slowly turned around, to find two strike members pointing their guns at her, headed down the escalator.

When they were at the end, one of them pointed the gun at her chest, grinning confidently. That’s the moment Skye strikes, quickly using the disarming technique that Ward had taught her. She pointed his own gun at him, and then at his partner, who had just holstered his own gun, thinking they’d won.

The first agents studied her, “Are you really going to shoot us, because you’re going to have to escape.” He said, cooly.

Skye hesitated for a second, was she really ready to pull the trigger? She never got to make the decision, because in the second she hesitated, the agent turned the tables on her, punching the gun out of her hand, before twisting her hand behind her back.

The pair grabbed her, and she couldn’t get out of their grips, despite all of her struggling and all of her threats. The dragged her back up the damned escalator, towards a pissed off- looking Rumlow. He had a black eye and walked with a slight limp. There were no sign of Natasha or Steve, making her stomach drop with anxiety that they left her, but also a small piece of hope that they got out.

Rumlow gave her what could only be described as an evil glare, but then a smug look came across his face.

“So this is what you get for helping them, huh? Being left all alone. I know it might be hard for you to believe, Skye, but _they_ are the bad guys.”

Skye snorted, “Do you honestly think I’ll believe you? You dirty lying asshole!” she said, trying to use the guys holding her, to manage to kick him, but her legs were too short. Rumlow stepped into the range of her legs, stepping up close enough that the kicks she got off didn’t have any power.

 “Where are they going?” he asked her, the ease with which they spoke with earlier now completely gone, all that was left in his tone was anger.

“I don’t know.” She said, clenching her jaw.

He got up, grabbed her arm roughly, and dragged her towards the railing in the middle of the mall, pushing her against the railing.

“Do you really think I will hesitate to kill you if you don’t answer my question?” He said, pushing her backwards, as if to push her over the edge.

“Yes.” She said stubbornly, and he just snorted at her answer.

“And why the hell is that?”

“Because I’m worth way more to you alive rather than dead.” He clenched his jaw at that, clearly pissed that she was right. She sent him a smug smile. He dragged her away from the railing and pushed her into the hands of another Strike member.

“Get her in the van and send her off to headquarters. And don’t you dare loose her, not again.”

It takes a moment for Skye to connect the dots, and when she does she sends Rumlow her most murderous glare.

“You son of a bitch! How could you!?” She said, struggling to get to Rumlow, wanting to hit him or show her anger. She wanted to kill him, not only was he a shield agent following crooked order, he was the one giving them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it! As always I lovelovelove your feedback, it keeps me inspired and writing-happy! Hope to see you next time!


	16. Chapter 16: Left behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very late. I’m so sorry! I’ve been on a two week long vacation to Croatia, and after that been busy with work. But here it finally is! It is mostly a filler chapter, with a lot of convo, but I’ve been struggling with it for about a week or so, but this is about as good as it gets. Anyways, after that rant, thanks for tuning in!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

 

“We shouldn’t have left her behind.” Steve admitted to Natasha, his voice guilt ridden while keeping his eyes on the road.

“Skye is an agent now, she can handle herself.” Natasha reminded him, keeping her voice impassive, before trying to lighten the mood and the burden on Steve’s shoulder by distracting him. “So how did Captain America learn how to steal a car?”

 “Take your feet of the dash.” Steve, who was driving, said to Natasha sitting in the passenger seat, “We’re borrowing, not stealing.”

“Alright, I have a question for you, which you don’t have to answer. I feel like if you don’t answer it though, you’re kind of answering it, you know?”

“What?”

“Was that your first kiss since 1945?”

“That bad, huh?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Well it kind of sounds like that’s what you’re saying.”

“No, it didn’t I just wondered how much practise you’ve had.”

“You don’t need practise.” Steve said, glancing over at Natasha, sitting there  
“Everyone needs practise.”

“It was not my first kiss since 1945,” Steve said, briefly glancing in the rear-view mirror, before quickly looking straight ahead again. “I’m ninety-five, I’m not dead.”

“Nobody special though?”

“Believe it or not, it’s kind of hard to find someone with shared life experience.”

“Well that’s alright, you just make something up.”

“What, like you?”

“I don’t know. The truth is a matter of circumstance, it’s not all things to all people all the time. And neither am I.”

“That’s a tough way to live.”

“It’s a good way not to die though.”

“You know, it’s hard to trust someone when you don’t really know who that someone really is.”

“Yeah, who do you want me to be?”

“How about a friend.”

“There’s a chance you might be in the wrong business, Rogers.”

Natasha studied the USB for a while before looking back at Steve. “What about Skye?” she asked, talking about her like she wasn’t there at all.

“ _What_ about Skye?” Steve asked her, not understanding what she was getting at.

“Have you thought about asking her out? She’s into you, you know.”

“Jesus, Nat. She’s Tony’s daughter.”

“So? You’re basically the same age, not counting the time you spent in the ice.”

Steve thought about the kiss they had shared in the medical wing at the triskelion but quickly pushed the thought away.

“I’m kind of busy, if you haven’t noticed.”

 

* * *

 

Skye was sitting handcuffed to a chair in a large office. It was decoraded in a minimalist style, but the size of it, and the grand view over D.C. told her that it belonged to someone important, plus the fact that it was on the top floor.

The S.T.R.I.K.E team had dragged her out of the shopping mall, and despite Skye’s hope they hadn’t seen any sign of Steve and Nat. She supposed she should be glad that they made it out safely, and could complete the mission, but there was still a large lump in her stomach.

They had driven her to the Triskellion in a large black S.H.I.E.L.D van, and she had been lead up to this office, and cuffed to the chair before all the agents had left her alone. It had to have been 30 minutes of her sitting alone in the office, at least She thought so, but she wasn’t very good at keeping time, since she was not at all patient. It was probably some kind of interrogation tactic, she guessed.

Then a man walked in, dressed in a grey three-piece suit, an air of importance around him. It took a little while for Skye to realize who he was, but once she did, she felt ice in her stomach.

“Alexander Pierce.”

“So, you know who I am.”

“Why wouldn’t I? I am a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent.” Skye retorted, and reminded him of the fact that they were ultimately working for the same organization.  
“Well, barely. Just recently, and only a level one agent. Now I wonder how someone like that ends up helping Captain America, quite a big deal you know, for someone like you.”  
Skye clamps her mouth shut and sends him a mean glare.

“Maybe it has something to do with your parentage.” He said, and threw a file on the desk before her, her father’s file.

“Now what I find curious, is that a detail like that is absent from all of your files. Don’t you find that curious too, Skye?”

“Rumlow told you.”

“Does it matter? Nick Fury had his share of secrets, why did he keep you as one? There are share of thing missing from your file, your incident in January, for example. Threathening another S.H.I.E.L.D. agents with a gun is the sort of thing that usually get’s people dismissed. Not hired. Why are you the exception?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well, we have plenty of time to talk about that. Right now I want to now where Romanoff and Rogers are headed.”

 “Again, I don’t know.”

“Okay if that’s how you want to play it.” He looks over to a guard standing by the door. Locate ‘The Bus’ and shoot it out of the sky.”

Skye looked at him with a shocked look, “What!? You can’t do that. They’re S.H.I.E.L.D. agents!”

“Do you really feel like testing me?”

Skye looked hesitantly at him, opening her mouth slightly, before closing it. Pierce nodded to the guard he had spoken to previously, who opened the door.

“Stop! Wait!” Skye blurted, the cold look in Pierce’s eyes assuring her that he would pull through. This was the S.H.I.E.L.D she had imagined as a hacktivist for the Rising Tide, not the one she had grown to trust.

Pierce holds up a hand, and the guard stopped mid step.

“There where coordinates.” Skye admitted, feeling slightly nauseous of what she was about to do.

“Tell me.”

“I don’t know exactly where, just that it was somewhere in New Jersey.”

Pierce has a thoughtful look on his face, before the door was abruptly opened.

“Sir. The program has started up, we have their location. An old army base in new Jersey.” An unknow agent announces, standing ridged by the door.

Pierce nods and looks back at Skye. “Looks like you were telling the truth, I already look forward to our next conversations.”

He started to walk to the door, looking at the agent. “Send a missile to their location.”

Skye felt ice flowing through her veins. “No! You can’t do that.”

She tried to fight against her chackles and managed to nudge the chair a couple of centimetres before she fell over. Pierce and the agents simply walking out the door, ignoring her screaming.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it! Thanks as always for reading, and your response is greatly appreciated!


	17. Chapter 17: Gunshots and blown up cars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand we’re back! I am (unfortunately) starting school on Monday, and since it’s basically my last year if “high school” I know there will be a load of work, and the transition from vacation back to school is usually a bit rough anyways, so don’t expect many updates the next two weeks! I’m not saying it’s not possible, just that it’s improbable. Wish me luck! Hopefully I’ll settle quickly back into it, and fingers crossed that my schedule is not to busy. Anyways, if you’re still reading this after that ol’ ramble, you’re probably thinking ‘Just get on with the story already!’, so I’ll leave you to just that. Hope you’ll enjoy!

“I think we could work very well together, Skye.”

“Yeah, cause you _killing_ my friends is a great starting point.” Skye retorted, glaring angrily at Pierce. She had been taken from Pierce’s office yesterday and let into one of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s interrogation rooms, where she had remained since then. She hadn’t slept, and had been on edge all day, but had been left alone until Pierce strolled into the room. He had tried to convince her to help their cause, which for the record she wasn’t even sure what was, for a total of twenty minutes.

“They were the enemies of S.H.I.E.L.D.-“ Pierce said, and because it sounds like the start of another long speech she just rolled her eyes, but before she can verbally protest, the door to the room is opened, turning both their heads towards it, all conversation forgotten. Pierce scowled until he saw that it’s Rumlow that enters through the door.

“Sir, We have a sighting on Rogers and Romanoff. Do you want me to send a team out?” Rumlow interrupted them. Pierce looked away from Skye, and to Rumlow, before looking back at her again.

“What? They’re alive?” Skye bursted out, relieved, but actually not that surprised that they had survived the missile attack.

“They have been proven quite hard to capture. You might need to bring some leverage.” Pierce said looking from Rumlow and back to Skye. Skye felt ice trilling down her back as Rumlow’s eyes set on her as well, a bemused look glinting in them.

“Yes sir, I think that might be wise.” He said, heading towards Skye.

“Don’t touch me, you scumbag!” Skye snarled as she stood from the chair and got as far away from him as she could while handcuffed to the table.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’m sure you’ll behave so I won’t have to.” He said, while walking up to her, totally invading her personal space. She’s sure he was doing it intentionally, because he sure didn’t need to step that close to her. She pretended not to be bothered by it, though, and kept her glare on him while he unlocked her cuffs.

When her cuffs are off, Rumlow gives her a slight smirk, before turning towards the door, sending her a look over his shoulder. “Come on now.”

Skye frowns, and looked at Pierce, who was already heading out the door, phone to his ear. She walks after Rumlow out the door, and the opposite way to where Pierce is going. A set of guards falls into step behind her and Rumlow, who’s leading them down the corridor and down to the garage, she recognizes the floor number once they step into the elevator, from the last time she was here.

He walks towards yet another van, where the entire STRIKE team is waiting outside, all geared up. He climbs into the back, and offers a hand to her, which she ignores while glaring at him. Did he ever _not_ have a smug smile on his face?

He puts a hand on her back and leads her to the seat furthest from the door, and sits down across from her as the rest of Strike files in and takes their seats

Rumlow looks over the team before looking back at her when the van starts driving, at a high speed from what Skye can tell without any windows.

He pulled his gun from it’s holster, taking out the magazine before replacing it with a new, full one. He then took another gun from the holster on his other side, an replaced the magazine in that one as well.

“Can I have one of those?” Skye asked sweetly, tilting her head slightly. “I’d just _love_ to blow your face off.”

Rumlow huffs slightly, before looking her directly in the eyes, the usual amused glint gone.

“Okay, if you want to make it out of this unhurt, listen closely.” Skye would have just ignored him, if not for the fact that for the first time since she met him, his tone was completely serious, lacking any teasing or degrading nicknames.

 

* * *

 

 

The blazing sun was a stark contrast to the dark insides of the van. It had to have been soundproof as well, because the moment the doors was opened, the eerie silence was interrupted by sirens, traffic, screaming and gunshots. The Strike team filed out in orderly ranks, guns raised and feet quick.

Rumlow get’s on his feet, and the sudden change of incoming sensations, makes Skye hesitate for a second, which makes Rumlow scowl before grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the van. His demeanor is all serious, and with every muscle tensed and his brain going 110mph he’s ready for a fight. As much as Skye dislikes the cocky and teasing Rumlow, this side of him is a lot scarier.

She takes a minute to take in the scene in front of her, but her attention is drawn to a familiar person jumping off a highway and down onto a car, looking unbothered by the whole thing. The sun reflecting on his metal arm confirms Skye’s suspicions. The winter solider.

He follows him with her eyes as he walks the opposite way of where Rumlow’s headed, and turns her back to see who he is going after. He blows up a police car, making her flinch at the loud sound and at the warmth she can feel even at this distance. He blows up yet another car, and then suddenly he sees the reason, as suddenly, Natasha is on him. It looks like she’s going to get away, when the winter solider is getting right behind her, gun loaded.

“Nat, watch out!” Skye yells as she in one fluid motion pulls all her weight towards her, flinging herself out of Rumlow’s grip. The redhead must have heard her, even though she didn’t react to it, because she dives out of the way of the bullet just in time.

Skye runs towards her, but it’s no use. Unfortunately, Rumlow’s reaction time is impeccable, and he’s on Skye in seconds. A strong arm holds an uncomfortable grip around her waist, not letting her escape again. It looks like Natasha is out of luck, but out of nowhere, Steve appears, taking the winter solider’s attention away from Natasha and towards him instead.

Skye struggles in Rumlow’s grip, while he turn’s towards his team, barking out orders. Half of them heads towards the bridge, while the rest runs towards Nat and Steve. Rumlow follows them, dragging Skye with him.

“Rogers!” he yells, but Steve is too busy fighting the soldier to notice. Skye can feel his displease by the way his arm tightens around her, taking his grip from uncomfortable to hurtful.

“You should have just done what I told you to.” He snarled in her ear.

“The day I follow the orders of the likes of you will be a cold day in hell.” She retorted.

Suddenly she felt the cold and hard butt of a gun press against her back, and before she could realise what’s happening she heard the loud bang of a gun firing and felt searing pain spreading across her body.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it for this week! If you’ve read this far, you know I’m a fan of the god ol’ cliffhanger, so I’ll leave you on yet another one! Hopefully that will make you super-duper-excited for what comes next! Maybe excited enough to leave me a nice review? It doesn’t even have to be nice, your honest- even if brutal- feedback is more than welcome!
> 
> Side note: We’ve hit 10’000 views here on fanfiction, which seems so weird but great to me! I know logically that it’s not that much, but it is greatly proceeding my first story posted on here, which had a bit over a thousands after being up for a couple years (It is no longer up, luckily :p). So basically, what I was trying to say is THANK YOU, to everyone who’s read my story or even just clicked on it. It honestly means a lot to me!


	18. Chapter 18: Bucky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’ve been in school for a total of two weeks, and already I’m so done I just need a break. But, unfortunately, that’s not gonna happen :( So here’s another chapter, it is a bit shorter than I’d prefer it to be, but oh well, here it is! Hope you’ll enjoy!

 

Skye barely realised what had happened until she looked down to her right, seeing blood spreading across her shirt by her shoulder. She raised her am slightly, to touch the red, spreading spot, but never managed to do so, as immense pain made her almost pass out as she tried. Her arms and legs, well, her entire body felt limp, and a strong arm was the only thing holding her up. Rumlow’s arm, she reminded herself.

She hadn’t even realised she had cried out before several heads turned towards her. She raised her head to meet Steve’s eyes, who’d frozen at the sight. The winter solider took his chance and gave Steve a solid right hook with his metal arm, sending him to the ground. Skye had wanted to warn him, to call out but everything hurt, and she felt like she’d just run three marathons.

The Strike team reacted quickly, and grabbed the opportunity, flocking around Steve and around Natasha, guns drawn. Rollins, Skye recognized him because of his height, walked over to Steve, who was looking at Skye, arms raised over his head. Rollins raised his gun to Steve’s head, clicking off the safety, but Steve didn’t even look at him.

Skye wanted to do something, to stop it, but she had no idea how, she could only try to conceal her own pain, so she bit down hard on her lip to keep in her whimpers. A helicopter flew right over them, it’s loud rotor blade dragging Rumlow’s attention upward. It was a news helicopter, making his frown deepen even further. A camera was hanging out the open door, obviously zooming in on the scene below.

“Guns down.” He barked at his team, his frown deepening even more, something Skye would have thought impossible until now. “We’re bringing them in.”

Skye looked briefly over the scene, while trying to carry her own bodyweight, her stare stopping at the solider. His mask had fallen off, and she couldn’t help but find his face familiar. Steve must have followed her gaze, because he too was looking at the solider, a confused look on his face.

“Bucky?”

Rollins put his gun down, but not without sending a mean glare to Rumlow, and instead brought out a gigant pair off cuffs, which he cuffed Steve with, and roughly dragged him up on his feet. Natasha was cuffed as well, and all of them were lead, or in Skye’s case, dragged, back to the vans the S.T.R.I.K.E team had arrived in.

Steve was shoved in the van first, followed by Natasha, and their hands were cuffed to chains in the floor. A black guy, who Skye noticed just now, was also shoved in. Rumlow almost carried Skye in, placing her by Natasha, and seemed to be contemplating something, when Rollins appeared in the opening of the van.

“Hey, Rumlow, Pierce wants a mission report, he’s on the phone.”

Rumlow’s steely face was back on the second Rollins spoke, and he turned around, and walked out of the van, banging the door shut after getting two guards in the van with them.

 

They were being transported back to the Triskellion, at least that’s what Skye assumed. She was feeling weaker by each second, which was not that surprising with the wound in her shoulder and the expanding red patch of blood on her shirt. She was leaning on Natasha; the older woman speaking quietly to her to try and keep her awake. She would have kept pressure on the wound, hadn’t it been for the fact that all their hands were chained to the floor.

Steve hadn’t even looked at her, he was just staring into the air, a blank look on his face. He seemed completely lost after recognizing the winter solider as his childhood friend James “Bucky” Barnes.

“It was him.” Steve said, still staring blankly into the air, “He looked right at me like he didn’t even know me.”

Sam, as Natasha told her his name was, looked at Steve, “How is that even possible? It was like seventy years ago.”

“Zola. Bucky's whole unit was captured in '43, Zola experimented on him. Whatever he did helped Bucky survive the fall. They must have found him and...” Steve started, and put his face into his hands.

“None of that’s your fault Steve.” Nat spoke up.

“Even when I had nothing, I had Bucky.” Steve spoke, as Skye felt her eyes start to close.

Natasha and Sam shared a worried look.

“Hey, Skye.” Nat said. “Stay awake for me, okay. Can you do that?”

“Mm’ so tired.” Skye mumbled, but still tried to keep her eyes open, to little success.

 Sam looked worriedly at her from the opposite side of the van. He tightened his lips before looking at the two guards in the front.

“She needs medical attention.” He told them in an authoritative voice, but none of the guards reacted. “If you don’t let me put pressure on her wound she will bleed out right here in this truck.”

One of the guards waved an electric baton at him, the electricity lighting up the dark insides of the van. Sam leaned back slightly but kept the mean glare on the guard. Suddenly, the guard acted, but shockingly, did not attack Sam, but the other guard instead, making the quad shocked. The guard slumped to the floor, while the other took of their helmet, revealing a stern-looking brunette.

“Ah, that thing was squeezing my head.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it! We’re going on a school trip to Rome next week, so I’m not sure when I’ll be able to update, but I’ll do it as soon as I can! Hope you liked it!
> 
> As always, I love hearing your feedback!


	19. Chapter 19: About Damn time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye had just been shot, and when all seemed hopeless, Maria shoved up out of nowhere. Where will they go now that they're out of Hydras clutches?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, it’s been quite a while. Honestly, school was killing me for the longest of time, and it usually takes away my joy of writing pretty quickly. But now, with Easterbreak I’m feeling inspired and the first 8+ hours of sleep in a long time is certainly helping as well! So here it is, another chapter, very late, but here it is anyways!
> 
> This chapter is mainly a filler, but I promise that there will be a lot more action in the next chapter and onwards 😉

 

It turned out that Maria had some sort of fancy tool that could easily burn through the floor of the van. Once the group got out of the van and a couple blocks away, Maria hinted that she knew somewhere safe they could go. So with little to no other options, they went. By the end of the journey, Skye was so weak that she no longer could walk on her own, and Steve ended up carrying her.

Maria led them to a Hydropower plant, which turned out to be a cover for a secret base. As they entered, a group of people came rushing up to them, the whole bunch looking worried and slightly stressed, especially once noticing the semi-conscious Skye in Steve’s arms.

“GSW to the shoulder.” Maria said, after noticing the groups worried looks at Skye. “She’s lost at least a pint.”

“Maybe two.” Sam pitches in.

A man dressed in a lab coat with stethoscope around his neck, obviously a doctor, rushed forward.  “Let me take her.” He said, reaching his arms out to grab Skye from Steve’s arms.

Steve clutches Skye a little closer before looking sceptically at the doctor. Maria looks over at the two. “Let’s take her to his room. They’ll want to see him.”

Steve visibly relaxes, and the doctor purses his lips before leading them down the corridor, at a hurried pace. After about 100 meters, it was a deep hall, and seemed to continue at least as long further, they sharply turned into one of the doors.

 “About damn time.” A familiar voice speaks as soon as they enter the room. There, in a hospital bed looking horrible but very much alive, was the one and only Nick Fury.

 

* * *

 

“So, we stitched you up and gave you a blood transfusion.” The doctor from earlier said, while looking through papers on a clipboard he had brought. It all seemed quite professional to Skye, but for all she knew he might just have been looking at comics. They had done a good job for a temporary medical wing in a secret underground facility, anyways.

“You’ve been quite a lucky girl, incredibly the bullet went through your shoulder without shattering any bones.” He showed her one of the papers, not comics apparently, an x-ray of her shoulder. “The bullets exit wound came out right here,” he said and pointed. “Missing your scapula by a few millimetres.”

“It was also a good thing you showed up when you did, a little later and you might have bled out, hence the transfusion.”

Skye just nodded, barely managing to keep up with his monologue, despite the fact that the fussiness in her head from earlier had disappeared. “Yeah okay.” She said, just to make it seem like she was still following.

“Anyways,” the doctor said, smiling slightly at her, “Your wound seems to be healing just fine so far, so you should be fine within a month or maybe two.”

Steve showed up in the doorframe, and Skye’s eyes immediately meeting his, alerts the doctor to his presence. He nods to Steve, “I’ll leave you two alone.”

“How are you doing?” Steve asked her, taking a few steps into the room.

She didn’t get to answer, as Nick Fury entered the room, now dressed in his iconic long leather coat.

“So, what’s the plan?” she asked, while hoisting herself straighter up in bed, plastering a smile on her face. Fury looked sceptically at her.

“The plan, for you young lady, is to stay here and rest until you’re fine.” He said with a condescending tone.

Skye felt annoyance rushing up inside her, and the smile on her face was quickly replaced with an ‘are you kidding me’ look.

“Are you kidding me? I’m coming with!” She exclaimed.

“No way.” Fury said sternly, “Your father would personally strangle the life out of me.”

“And if I don’t come with you, I’m pretty sure _Pierce_ will strangle the life out of you.”

“Don’t get me wrong, we appreciate all the intel you got us, but you need to rest. We are perfectly able to complete this without you.”

“Come _on,_ you need my help if you want to go through with this plan. Besides, the doctor said I got lucky, I didn’t even break anything!”

“You still got shot! And Natasha can do the hacking, no problem.”

“Yes, at _half_ my speed. We need all the time we can get.”

“You’re still recovering.” Fury reminded her.

“There is no use of recovering if fucking Hydra takes over!” She exclaims frustratedly, there was no way she was sitting out on this one, not when it was this important. “I am a Shield agent now, and neither of you can stop me from doing everything in my power to do my job. To save people.”

“Skye..” Steve starts in that serious and worried tone that makes her start to want to do as they say, but she has to rest her case.

“Oh, don’t you start, you have done way worse things in worse conditions!” she erupts, gesticulating angrily.

“Yes, but I have a supersolider-serum.” He says with a quiet tone, his eyes begging her to just give in.

Skye stares defiantly back at him. “Yeah, and I’m a Stark.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I would love if you left me some love and . I hope to be posting a couple more chapters during the break, since I have them almost finished. Until then!


	20. Chapter 20: Did you get my flowers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m totally changing things a bit up the next two chapters. Why, you may ask. Is it because of a selfish need to make my main character the centre of everything? Yes. Duh.
> 
> So, music has been a major factor to making me write this story, therefore, I thought from now on I’d include a song to most of the chapters, when I see it fit. It helps me set the mood of the story, so I thought that maybe you guys would appreciate it too.
> 
> Song of the chapter: Stuck on a feeling by Prince Royce

 

“Disabling the encryption is an executive order, it takes two alpha level members.” Pierce said calmly to Natasha, even with being held by gunpoint by one of the council-members, he seemed quite smug, considering the situation he was in.

“Don’t worry,” Natasha said, with an equally smug smirk, as a Helicopter was landing on the balcony right outside. “company is coming.”

Skye and Fury had to look pretty swell stepping off of the helicopter, wind blowing around them, and stepping into the building much to the shock of the councilmembers. Skye wasn’t conceited enough to think it was her presence that shocked them, it was obviously the not-so-dead Fury.

“Did you get my flowers?” Pierce said cockily as they entered, almost a little too cockily with the situation he’s in, Skye remarked. “I’m glad you’re here Nick, and you too Skye, I was truly hoping you’d come back for a visit.”

Skye felt the hairs stand up on her back at that but spared him only a glare before taking over Natasha’s spot in front of the computer. Even with a weakened arm, she was a faster typer than the older woman.

“Really?” Fury said loudly, bringing Pierces attention away from Skye. “Cause I thought you had me killed.”

Skye swiftly continued the work Natasha had started, releasing all of Shields, and also all of Hydras files. It seemed fitting that she was to do it. Freedom of information and the rising tide had after all been the reason she joined Shield in the first place, or at least part of it.

“You know how the game works.” Pierce looked over at Skye again. “It wont help, releasing the information. I know that’s what you originally wanted, but it’s not what you’re really searching for.”

Skye hesitated for a moment and sent him a confused look.

“You won’t find what you’re searching for.”

Skye was even more confused, she had already found her origin, there wasn’t anything else… was there? “I’m not-“

“Don’t listen to him, he’s just playing mind games.” Natasha interrupts her. Skye turns her attention back on the computer in front of her.

“Done.” Skye says as she presses the enter button. Quickly checking through that everything was in order, she finds something that puts a frown on her face. “There’s just one problem.”

Fury sends her a concerned look. “What?”

“The door to the last helipads code-senter, it’s locked.” She said, sending them a concerned look. This wasn’t accounted for in the original plan, and if even one of the helicarriers remained operational, a _lot_ of people would die.

“What do you mean it’s locked? And how did you even-“

“I’m a multitasker, and It’s encrypted.” Skye said as she felt stress starting to run through her body as the realisation starts to set in on her.

“Then un-encrypt it!” Fury said, clearly irked.

“Can’t, it’s on it’s own circuit, I need to be on-site.” Pierce grinned at her and lifts his eyebrows like he’s oh-so-surprised.

“Fuck.” Fury exclaims, “Nat-“

“I can do it.” Skye interrupted, unplugging her computer and closing the lid. Pierce frowns, with something like worry in his eyes as he looks to Nick. “You’re seriously sending her?”

“Fuck off.” Skye told him, flipping him the bird while heading to where she just minutes ago had entered.

“Skye-“Natasha started, but couldn’t say anything more before Skye interrupted her.

“There’s no time to argue!” Skye exclaimed frustatedly.

“You can’t steer the chopper. Two floors down is a small quinjet with autopilot, take that one.” Fury says. Skye turned around on her heel and ran into the hallway, as Natasha shouted behind her: “Hurry, we don’t have much time!”

Skye ran out of the office, towards the closest stairwell, since it was probably no use to gamble with the elevators. On her way down the second set of stairs, she met a familiar face, with his gun drawn.

She managed to duck away from the stairwell just in time as a shot rang out. Quickly she got to her feet and drew her own gun. Before she could react he’s on her, and after a short exchange of blows she’s pinned to the wall, her gun on the floor and his gun pointed up her chin.

“Really Rumlow, come back to finish the job?” she spits out angrily, staring angrily up in his face. She was not going to spend her last seconds of life begging him not to shoot her, no fucking way was she giving him that satisfaction.

A few seconds passed, with just an intense staring contest between them. Why hadn’t he pulled the trigger yet? Finally, he just looks away, takes a deep sigh before putting his gun away from her face. Confused at his actions, Skye didn’t manage to react as he pushed her down to the floor.

“You should get out of here while you still can.” He says, sending her a last glance before running away.

Skye scrambles for her gun, taking off the safety and firing after him, just missing as he heads up the stairs. She let’s out a curse, debating weather to go after him, before deciding there wasn’t enough time. She get’s up on her feet, tapping her com.

“Rumlow is on his way up to you guys.” She says before continuing the way she was headed, down the stairs and to the dock of the mini-Quinjet.

“Falcon?” she hears Maria Hills voice call through the com as she sets up the autopilot.

“I’m on it.” She hears Sam reply. “Skye, how far along are you now?”  
“Headed out now.” Skye replies as she starts up the plane.

“That’s not the only problem.” She heard Steve’s distorted voice through the coms, just as she was coming up to the carrier. And he was right, because he wasn’t alone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! As always, I truly appreciate your comments and kudos. Feel free to leave any questions or ideas you have!
> 
> <3 Mia// Option

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading! I would really appreciate feedback in all forms. Hopefully I'll be updating soon! (I won't be able to keep to a schedule because of school and work, but I'll try my best!) <3
> 
> *Hugs and kisses*
> 
> Option/ Mia


End file.
